<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Brothers Best Friend by Cutdreg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056674">Her Brothers Best Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutdreg/pseuds/Cutdreg'>Cutdreg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutdreg/pseuds/Cutdreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny notices the void between her brother and his best friend. She takes this chance to get closer to her crush and make him feel better about his current situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginny Weasley/Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at a fic and really at writing anything so go easy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost everyone at Hogwarts had noticed that the "dynamic duo" of Harry and Ron had been flying solo for most of this year, since Harry's name came out of the Goblet almost all his friends had turned their back on him to some degree, except Hermione seemingly as she was seen in several occasions trying to re build the burnt bridge between the two boys.</p><p>"Well that's what he gets for sticking his name in that goblet isn't it?" Ginny heard as she walked from one class to the next.</p><p>"I bet he can't believe how badly this one back fired, first the troll and breaking into that restricted corridor in first year, then the whole "Heir of Slytherin" thing in second, he's always asking for trouble but I recon he's bitten off more than he can chew this time" said a particular smarmy Slytherin boy as Ginny was waiting outside the potions classroom.</p><p>She managed to keep her calm hearing all this slander for her friend, defending him wouldn't achieve anything for either of them so she bit her tongue, as she often had to in conversations containing Harry Potter.</p><p>See, since she first saw him all those years ago at Kings Cross, she had a massive crush on Harry, she tried to wave it off as nothing, to get over it as he was spending a lot of time at the burrow nowadays. But try as she might Ginny couldn't shake it, the butterflies I'm her stomach, the apparent numbness in her head as she would become so clumsy in his presence.</p><p>That however was the old Ginny, the new Ginny had accepted the crush and embraced it and she would be damned if this year she hadn't done something about it, or at least told him how she felt.</p><p>Luckily for her, Harry and Ron's little falling out meant Harry was spending an increased amount of time alone and, in Ginny's eyes, needed a friend. Someone on his side that he knew he could rely on, at least until Ron came to his senses and realised Harry wanted no part of the Triwizard tournament.</p><p>Ginny would be that friend, or maybe more than that friend if she got what she wanted.</p><p>Potions was a boring lesson and being a Weasley in any of Snape's lessons was a task in itself but this lesson passed relatively painlessly and as Snape set the homework Ginny was ready and raring to go. She had decided today was the day, she knew Harry would go for a quick lunch in the main hall, get out quickly before anyone could start anything and head to a quiet corner in the library to do homework and prepare for his first task in the tournament.</p><p>But when Ginny got to the Great hall Harry was just finishing up and preparing to leave. A knot formed in Ginny's stomach and she stumbled into her friends in front of her as they walked past him in the hall. He gave a fleeting glance at the scuffling sound as Ginny apologised and her friends giggled, looking between a blushing Ginny and an oblivious Harry, who was just happy that the noise wasn't someone coming to berate him about the tournament... Again...</p><p>Ginny sat down next to her older brothers Fred and George and her friends filed in around her, she ate quickly and rather lightly as the knot in her stomach didn't leave when Harry did only minutes later, but stayed with her as she pondered over what she was about to do.</p><p>She hadn't told anyone about this, Hermione had picked up on her little crush and found it rather amusing but only advised that Ginny got over the crush as Harry was her brothers best friend, and he had eyes for someone else. Ginny didn't realise as she remembered Hermione's words that her deathless gaze had drifted over to the long black hair of a ravenclaw girl across the hall.</p><p>"Uncharacteristically quiet there Ginny" said fred, braking her out of her trance.</p><p>"Got something on your mind?" George said, following her eyeline to the back of Cho Changs head, putting two and two together and smirking at his younger sister.</p><p>"No... Just feeling a little peaky is all" she glared at the smirking twins and turned to her friends, "I'm going back to the common room for a minute, I'll see you in charms" she said, leaving the hall quickly before anyone could protest, or make to follow her.</p><p>She made her way to the library, thinking over her plan in her head 'I am only going to be his friend, nothing more, not yet any ways, he's got too much on his plate without me mucking things up for him' she thought as she entered the library. A sudden bout of nerves stopped her again and she took a seat at an empty desk near the entrance, questioning her decision, should she pull out and go to the common room, maybe now wasn't the time? She remembered the state she had seen him in so far this year, lost and alone without Ron, shunned by the whole school and, not to mention, the first task looming ahead of him. She stood up with a surge of new confidence, Harry needed her, so she'd be there for him. No one else in the school, bar Hermione who was trying to patch the gap forming in between him and Ron, was going to help him so it was up to her.</p><p>She moved quietly through the library, checking all the quiet corners Hermione had shown her until at last she saw Harry at an empty desk, out of sight from another desk with a large boon open in front of him. His face was in both his hands, his glasses discarded beside him.</p><p>Ginny walked silently over and picked up the glasses. He flinched at the contact as she gently tapped his wrist with them to get his attention. He looked up, startled, at the girl holding the glasses,</p><p>"Huh, oh, uh hi... Hi Ginny" he looked at her, surprised to see her</p><p>"Hey" she offered the glasses to him again and he put them on, chuckling nervously.</p><p>"Thanks, Ginny" he said looking back to the book in front of him.</p><p>"This seat taken?" She asked, moving to the chair a foot or so away from him.</p><p>"No! No, of course not, take a seat" he said, bewildered.</p><p>She dragged the chair over until it was touching Harry's and sat on the very edge of it, looking over Harry's book, noticing now that spread across the double page was a picture of a dragon skeleton, pointing out joints and structures in the skeleton.</p><p>"Dragons?" She asked.</p><p>Harry, still looking rather bewildered at her sudden appearance beside him, and her current proximity to him.</p><p>"Yuh... Yeah, yeah dragons" he said as he too looked over the image.</p><p>"Homework or?..." She prompted looking now at Harry, rather than the book.</p><p>"The first task" he said, rather daunted followed by a brief pause.</p><p>"Why are you here, Ginny?" He said rather bluntly "not that I mind of course! It's just... Why?" He quickly added, hearing how rude he sounded initially.</p><p>"Well, forgive me Harry but it looks like you could use a hand?" She said, smiling looking briefly back to the dragon skeleton and then back to Harry.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess... But why? Shouldn't you be eating? With your friends?" He asked nervously, as if asking the question would remind her that she had better places to be, and he'd be alone again.</p><p>"I wasn't hungry" she said plainly, "and you look like you could use the company more than my other friends right now" she looked around the dark and empty corner of the library.</p><p>Harry paused, before his face melted into a big smile, he looked back to Ginny "Thanks Ginny" he said earnestly.</p><p>"No problem" she replied, reaching out and putting a hand on top of his, grasping it gently, "I'm here for whatever you need" she continued, smiling warmly all the while.</p><p>The pause that followed quickly turned awkward as the two remembered themselves and adjust themselves in their chairs, quickly moving their hands.</p><p>Harry gave Ginny a quick run down on how he found out about the dragons, what he had learned so far and admitted for the first time to anyone but himself, how out of his depth he felt about it. Ginny listened patiently, asked about her brother Charlie and the dragons but was hung up on one little detail.</p><p>"What do you mean invisible?" She asked.</p><p>"Oh well" Harry said, remembering not everyone has an invisibility cloak. He reached over to his bag, partially pulling out a silvery cloak that ran like water over his hand before he quickly stuffed it back into the bag.</p><p>"Whoa... Bet we could get up to all sorts with that" she muttered in amazement looking at Harry again, but quickly looking away as a blush crept as she realised her mistake.</p><p>"Yeah it's come in useful so far" Harry chuckled, apparently not noticing Ginny's blunder.</p><p>"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed "Were going to be late!" Thankful for the change of topic before he thought anymore on what she'd just said. Harry looked at his watch.</p><p>"Ten to the hour, hope your classrooms closer to the library! I'm in bloody divination, top of the bloody tower" Harry said, startled, as he sprang up and frantically filled his bag with his stuff.</p><p>"Charms for me, good luck with all the stairs" she chuckled, imagining Harry sprinting up the tower to Professor Trelawney's classroom.</p><p>"Thanks" said Harry, stopping for a moment and looking at Ginny, "Thanks for this Ginny, for the help I mean" </p><p>"Anytime Harry, for anything" she said, smiling at him again. They both went to leave the library but Ginny grabbed Harry's arm before he could turn to leave, "should we meet here again? After classes maybe? To, you know, research dragons and stuff?" Ginny said, slightly less confident now there were other people around, coming and going from the library.</p><p>"Yeah! Yeah definitely. Well, I'll be here anyways, you don't have to... If you don't want, I mean, up to you" he began mumbling again as Ginny gave a short giggle.</p><p>"I'll see you in the common room tonight then, we can meet there and come down the the library together. See you then, Harry" Ginny said as she turned, inexplicably giddy. </p><p>"Sure..." Harry said watching her leave "Bye!" He called down the corridor after her, before turning and sprinting to the divination classroom at the top of the tower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Leap of Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ginny's day continues as normal until she tells her best friend's what's really going on. Her meeting with Harry in the library doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charms was a lesson Ginny enjoyed as much as any young witch or wizard. Happy to be using their wands and learning cool and useful stuff but at the same time bored of the safety precautions and theory they had to do before they could try them. Ginny quickly understood that she could look at theory all day long but couldn’t understand a charm or any spell, until she had tried it a few times. Unfortunately today was their first lesson on cheering charms, a useful spell no doubt but a few demonstrations from Professor Flitwick and almost a whole chapter of a book later, Ginny was walking with her friends towards her next class.</p><p>“Its like she’s on auto pilot or something, you in there Gin? Hellooo” called Brianna one of Ginny’s Gryffindor friends as she rapped on Ginny’s forehead like a door.</p><p>“Bri give over, knock any harder and all of that useless information Flitwick just gave us will fall out” Ginny replied rubbing her forehead and smirking.</p><p>“Useless?!” scoffed Lyra, another friend of Ginny’s.</p><p>“I don’t know if it ever even made it in there in the first place Gin, you were hardly present for that lesson!” Brianna laughed as she looked off into the middle distance ahead of the girls and proceeded to walk as if she was in a trance.</p><p>Ginny, Bri and Lyra all laughed as they made their way into their next classroom.</p><p>“Ill be honest Gin, I don’t like your odds in this next class either” said Bri, stifling a laugh as they all sat down in Professor Binns' History of Magic. No sooner than he had begun talking, Ginny’s head hit the desk.</p><p> </p><p>After her delightful nap, Ginny walked with Bri and Lyra to the study hall to get through some of the transfiguration homework McGonagall had set them, Ginny wasnt bad at transfiguration but much like charms, disliked all of the “not using my wand” aspects of the subject, like homework!</p><p>Lyra however loved it, and while she wasn’t one for cheating when it came to homework, she did help her two friends complete their work. Lyra sounded almost like a teacher herself as she walked her friends through her report on animagi.</p><p>Then the girls set off to the hall for dinner, after such a lacklustre afternoon Ginny had almost forgotten her little lunch break with Harry until she nearly walked straight into him as he left the hall. This earned Ginny a giggle and a knowing look from her friends as Harry apologised awkwardly and hurried off away from the giggling girls.</p><p>Ginny could feel Brianna's stare, boring into the side of her head.</p><p>“Shut up!” Ginny said, stepping on her foot under the bench as they ate together.</p><p>“Hey! I didn’t even say anything!” exclaimed Brianna in mock offense.</p><p>“You didn’t need to, giving me those eyes” said Ginny, turning to smirk at her friend, “it was nothing, you know it was nothing so let’s drop it, yeah” said Ginny desperately, despite the giddy smile that spread across her face on thinking of Harry again.</p><p>“Oh sure, having your biggest crush bumbling around you like a new born deer is nothing worth mentioning really...” Lyra chirped from the other side of Ginny.</p><p>Both of the other girls gasped and Brianna burst into laughing at the sarcasm drilling from the usually quite reserved girls statement.</p><p>“Lyra Prewett!” whisper-shouted Brianna so as not to draw too much attention to their conversation.</p><p>“Yes Brianna Gomez? Its true isn’t it? He was all fingers and thumbs just now, almost as bad as Ginny usually gets” she replied, trying not to laugh as both girls turned to Ginny, intent on remembering the reaction on the red heads face.</p><p>Ginny just stared between her two best friends in turn and reeled, trying to find a way out of this conversation.</p><p>“No!” was the best that she could come up with as she hastily shoved some more food into her mouth and looked frantically around the room for something to change the topic to.</p><p>Neither of her friends were so keen to move on however as they continued jabbing at their friend.</p><p>“So what was it you went back to the common room for then hmm? Before charms?” asked Brianna “do believe I saw a certain young wizard leaving shortly before you did.... Does that sound like a coincidence to you, Miss Prewett” she continued, flipping over an invisible notebook in her hand, like a detective.</p><p>“It most certainly does not miss Gomez, and if my colour chart is correct, that blush on young Ginny’s face indicates that you might be on to something” replied Lyra holding up an imaginary colour chart, comparing it to Ginny’s Scarlett cheeks.</p><p>Ginny said nothing, looked at her two friends, smirking all the while and stood up to leave the hall, Lyra and Bri hot on her heels as she beelined for the Gryffindor common room.</p><p>She remained silent until they were all three in their shared bedroom and the door was closed, Ginny took a deep breath as she looked at the expectant faces of her two friends.</p><p>“I went to the library at lunch 'cause I know Harry goes there all the time with Hermione but I knew she was busy with Ron this lunch time and I knew he’d be alone and I know he needs a friend and I’m a friend and maybe he’d want me there and I went and he did and we talked and, and, and, were doing it again this evening” once Ginny had opened the flood gates, nothing could stop the torrent of giddy information that spewed forth from her mouth.</p><p>“WHAT?!” exclaimed her friends as they absorbed every single word. The excitement in the room was almost palpable as the girls all discussed the implications of such a meeting. Was it only friendly? Was it something more? How long were you holding onto his hand?</p><p>These questions and more were asked, answered and discussed as the girls relaxed onto Ginny’s bed, Brianna laying on her side across the foot of the bed, Ginny and Lyra sat beside each other across from her.</p><p>“How big was the invisibility cloak? Big enough for two?” said Bri, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>“Bri!” said Ginny blushing furiously, not for being a prude but because she had thought the exact same thing when she saw it.</p><p>“Wait wait wait, when did you say you’d meet him?” Lyra asked sitting up more urgently and looking at her watch.</p><p>“I didn’t why...” the question died in her mouth as Lyra showed her the watch that read 8:50, there was only 10 more minutes until all students were to be in bed!</p><p>Ginny bolted from the room and into the relatively empty common room looking around frantically and grabbing Hermione, who had just entered through the portrait hole.</p><p>She looked around, ignoring Hermione's yelp as she dragged the older girl along behind her, and into her bedroom.</p><p>“Where’s Harry?!” Ginny almost shouted at Hermione whom she had pinned to the back of the door to close it.</p><p>“In the library last I checked? Where’s Ginny Weasley? She’s evidently been replaced by some beast who’s forgotten her manners” said Hermione, only half joking as she wrestled her arms free of Ginny’s iron grip “I was doing some light reading in there when he came in at around 7:30, wasn’t much in the mood for talking so I left him to his own devices. Why?”</p><p>“I, I was meant to meet him and... And well now I’ve blown it haven’t I” said Ginny dejectedly.</p><p>“What?” Said Hermione astonished “you two were going somewhere alone together?” asked Hermione intrigued<br/>“They were” said Bri, making herself and Lyra known to Hermione.</p><p>“Hold on, Harry took the cloak so he can try to get into the restricted section late at night, for more information on dr... The first task!” Hermione tried to cover up her blunder to no avail as Ginny looked hopeful yet again.</p><p>“Go Ginny, take you pretty little ass down to your boy in the Library, and don’t stop till you get there” said Bri, jumping from the bed and moving Ginny over to the door. All four girls huddled out the bedroom door, Hermione most confused but happy that Ginny might be getting closer to Harry, if she had understood correctly.</p><p>“Use a condom, be safe” called Lyra earning a gasp yet again from the three other girls, Bri shoved her back into the bedroom and looked at Ginny.</p><p>“Go! Don’t waste this chance, go apologise and be the friend you intended to be, don’t waste this opportunity!” pleaded Brianna, an honest tone in her voice suggesting she was no longer joking but truly wanted her friend to be happy.</p><p>“Okay... Okay okay I will!” Ginny said panicking now and acting more on instinct than anything else.</p><p>Her head was all over the place, had she ruined her chance? Would it be best to turn back and apologise tomorrow? Feign illness? But as she entered the library with mere minutes to go before she was technically braking curfew she passed the Durmstrang champion on his way out, hardly noticing he was there before creeping over towards the corner she and Harry shared earlier that day. But alas, there was no one there. She had missed him. He was gone and she’d blown her only chance at getting close to him. He'd think she was useless and a liar and she was daft for even trying.</p><p>Ginny gave a cursory glance at the book that she and Harry were reading but before she could reach it, the call of Madam Pince telling all students that this was their finally warning and they should return to their common rooms rang out across the library. Ginny turned dejectedly when she heard light footsteps and something grabbed her around the middle, she was about to scream  when Harry’s hand appeared around her mouth. He had thrown the cloak over her head and pulled her back behind a bookshelf and was now behind her, one hand loosely around her waist, the other still on her mouth as he looked over his shoulder around the bookshelf. Just as Ginny was about to move his hand to speak, madam Pince moved around the corner to check the area was empty of students.</p><p>“Hey...” whispered Ginny once Pince had moved along.</p><p>“Some timing Ginny” Harry scolded, looking down at her, now realising the position they were in and removed his hands from Ginny, quickly moving them up to his head, as if surrendering.</p><p>“I mean hi, thanks for uh, uh I waited and uh, Hi?” he offered weakly with a nervous smile.</p><p>“Hi” Ginny replied turning to face him and tying to move away from Harry to alleviate some of the awkwardness. This backfired spectacularly however as she tried to step away only to meet the edge of the invisibility cloak pulling him forward into her. They stumbled as Ginny’s ass hit a desk behind them and Harry stumbled further still, pushing her up onto the desk slightly as his midsection slipped between her legs. Luckily Harry caught his feet under him and his hands on the desk over Ginny’s legs. He stood up fully, leaving Ginny sat on the desk looking up slightly at him stood up between her parted legs, they each had their arms partially around each other, Harry’s on her thighs and Ginny’s around his waist.</p><p>BaWoomf, Ginny heard her heart beat in her ears as the longest few seconds of her life passed. Ginny remembered her thoughts from charms class, she learns so much better by doing... And she took the leap of faith that would change her life forever. She kissed Harry Potter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Didn't expect this to be anything more than a little harry/Ginny smut but I'm actually enjoying writing to be honest, might make something more of it to occupy my time during lockdown. Writing is pretty fun it turns out, who'd have guessed!<br/>!!!!Smut warning for next chapter though!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What happens in the Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ginny and Harry have a little one on one time in the library.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time seemed to stand still, the world frozen around two teens leaning on a desk in a library locked in a most passionate kiss. Anybody watching would be able to see the inexperienced nature of the kiss, messy and awkward. Luckily they were alone in an empty library, under an invisibility cloak, they had no need to worry about such things.</p><p>Ginny’s mind exploded with a dopamine hit the likes of which she couldn’t have comprehended mere moments ago. It was the highest high she had ever experienced and she for one did not plan on coming down. Her tongue fighting for dominance against his she pushed herself closer to him, wrapping her legs around his and her hands around his neck, still sat on the edge of the desk.</p><p>Harry’s initial confusion melted into pure carnal desire, the stress of this year suddenly seemed so far away and insignificant.</p><p>The two finally separated for air, panting slightly looking into each others eyes. No words needed to be spoken as with a single look they both perfectly communicated their needs. More. That’s was all either of them wanted. What they both needed, more of each other. They approached much slower this time, more careful but no less passionate as Ginny started to inadvertently let out little moans into his mouth as they kissed. Harry’s hands moved behind Ginny pulling her that last bit closer so she was entirely pressed against him, her crotch pushing against his, her chest pressed into his. Ginny immediately noticed two things, the sparks flying around under her skin where Harry’s hands gently grabbed her ass to pull her closer and the bulge in his pants where he crotch met his. Ginny slowly rubbed her self against it, feeling his whole body shudder at the contact. Harry felt a smile creep across Ginny’s face as they kissed, as she realised she had him, he was putty in her hands.</p><p>Ginny pulled back from the kiss, still panting for breath as after but a moment’s pause both teens rushed to remove their clothes. The invisibility cloak was the first to go, pushed back over Ginny onto the table, robes came next, haphazardly flung to the floor. Kisses were interspersed in the rapid disrobing, but there was a pause as Ginny grabbed Harry’s hands as he fiddled with his belt and fly on his pants, she was left in only her bra, underwear and skirt. She scooted gently off of the table and sank to her knees, not taking her eyes off of Harry’s as she did so, watching the mix off emotions flicker on his face as she pulled down his pants and boxers.</p><p>She had to dodge back slightly as his rock hard cock sprang free from his boxers, she marvelled at it and ran a tentative hand down it, watching Harry’s response as she did so. It was as big as any other penis Ginny had seen in the few pornographic pictures she had seen, though on Harry’s thin frame it did look proportionally pretty large.</p><p>He shuddered again, throwing his head back as she began to pump his cock slowly, every now and then stroking his balls or planting a kiss on the head of his cock. Harry was in heaven, he was sure of it. He was no prude, he had masturbated many times in his teenage years and couldn’t think of a time where so little movement had got him so close. After but a few minutes of stroking and kissing he had to pull Ginny away, offering a cursor glance to her, warning her that he didn’t want to ‘end the night' so soon. She smirked, content with her first encounter with a penis, and climbed back up onto the table. She slid backwards a bit, leaning back on her hands and planting her now bare feet on the edge of the desk. She gave Harry a wink as she began sliding her skirt off. This time he grabbed her hands, stopping her and pulled her skirt up over her abdomen instead, hooking two fingers around the hem of her underwear and slowly pulling them down, his eyes wide like he was opening a treasure chest full of diamonds and gold.</p><p>He was met by a glistening wet vulva topped with a small patch of neatly trimmed red pubic hair, he dropped the garment on the floor beside him and planted a kiss on the inside of her thigh, then the other, then he ran his tongue over the outside of her lips, teasing her so cruelly. She laid down fully on the desk, and moved one hand under her bra. She moaned as she played with a nipple, anxious for Harry to start but also enjoying the slow burning feeling in her pussy as Harry proded and poked around the outside, before finally hitting the mark. Ginny’s breath left her lungs as his tongue hit the button at the top of her sex, indescribable pleasure froze her whole body in place, her back arched against the desk. He moved again and she sucked in as much air as she could, looking down at the mass of black hair between her legs and grabbed a fist full, forcing his face between her legs and grinded her self against his face. A spring in Ginny’s core, the centre of her very being began to tighten and tighten and as Harry’s tongued filled her entrance it snapped. Ginny saw stars as her head hit the desk again, she was vaguely aware of Harry’s hands gripping her thighs tighter as she bucked against him, and she was very much aware of his tongue wriggling inside her, exploring the tight passage as it clenched around him. Her vision came back to her as she relaxed, panting heavily. Harry, taking this as a sign of a job well done pulled away from Ginny’s pussy and wiped his face on his arm, re adjusting his glasses.</p><p>She made to sit up but slipped slightly, taking a second she tried again and made it to a sitting position.</p><p>“That was amazing” she said, still panting slightly and pulling Harry into a kiss. Something was different this time, a sweet but coppery taste entered Ginny’s mouth and it was only as her hand met the side of his face that Ginny realised how wet his face was.</p><p>“Mmff” exclaimed Ginny into Harry’s mouth.</p><p>“Looks like I made quite a mess of that face Harry...” Ginny said pointing her head down slightly but her big eyes stayed fixed on Harry’s “why don’t you repay the favour” as she grabbed his dick and stroked its length once.</p><p>“Oh....”he moaned at the contact again as his cock twitched in her grip “I don’t know Ginny, I don’t know if I’ll get 2 goes, if you catch my meaning” he looked apprehensively at Ginny, hoping he wouldn’t have to explain.</p><p>“Don’t think I can get you hard again is it, hmm?” Ginny asked competitively, gripping his cock harder.</p><p>“No I- ohh” as soon as Harry started his reply Ginny licked along his length from base to tip, her tongue lingering on the top of his twitching cock, her mouth open and her big eyes still staring up at him.</p><p>“I only mea-aahhhhh” again as he tried to speak Ginny enveloped his dick with her mouth. Fitting it in to about half way, but unsure she could go any further without gagging. His balls clenched up and his dick twitched madly in her mouth as she bobbed her head back and forth at a steady pace. It was only around a minute until she saw all his muscles tense in his torso as he let out a strained “Ginny!” before his cock twitched madly one last time before spurting a thick rope of cum into her mouth. She pulled it out instinctually and pumped his dick faster as he groaned, letting the rest of his seed fire across her face and some down onto her chest. Again, this seemed like a lot compared to the porn Ginny had seen, she pumped his cock gently, milking out all the cum she could before his muscles relaxed and he started to soften slightly in her hand.</p><p>“Well... I think you made more of a mess than I did harry” she said as seductively as possible as she stood to look him in the face as he came down from his own orgasmic high. Ginny pulled out her wand and cast a quick and easy spell to clean most of his cum from her face, hand and chest. She did however leave a streak across her cleavage which she pointedly wiped off with a finger that she the proceeded to suck on. Harry’s face was priceless as she ate his seed off of her own fingers in front of him.</p><p>She looked down as his dick stirred at her dirty display. The two paused for a second as Ginny removed her finger with a slight popping noise. She popped the clip on the back of her bra, allowing the straps to fall but her pert breasts kept the cups in place for now.</p><p>“Ready for round two?” Ginny asked, grabbing his dick and leading him over to the desk they were stood by.</p><p>“You’d better believe it” he said ripping the bra off of her chest and pulling her into a kiss as he closed the distance. One hand grabbing and playing with her left breast and the other moving to her ass, grabbing her cheek quite forcefully and spreading her pussy just a bit under her. Her face flushed red at the action, despite him just eating her out and then cumming on her face the more forceful action of Harry. That springy feeling in her core came back, there was a tension there that needed to be seen to quickly so Ginny hopped up onto the table and spread her legs around Harry once more. This time without the barrier of clothes, his dick rubbing over her clit as it pushed up over the top of her pussy. </p><p>She moaned hungrily as she grabbed his dick and lined it up with her entrance, feeling him slowly stretch her open. They broke off the kiss as Harry grabbed her tit slightly harder in concentration as he pushed himself deeper into Ginny, he pulled back slightly when he was around halfway in and smiled down at Ginny underneath him. There was a moment where Harry almost forgot himself, looking down at the truly beautiful girl laying before him, his dick half buried in her snatch as she looked up at him hungrily. Her hand had moved to her other tit, rolling her nipple around gently between her finger and thumb, giving Harry a pleading look as Harry she watched is gaze travel up her body. He smirked and pushed his dick fully into her. Ginny moaned louder than ever before as she felt him fill her, she suspected if he were any bigger, it would’ve been quite a task to fit it inside her and any smaller, she wouldn’t have felt this feeling.... This wonderfully full feeling. She couldn’t describe it any other way than perfect as Harry began to rock back and forth, slowly picking up the pace. He moved both hands to Ginny’s hips, holding her in place as he put a little more power behind his thrusts, making a slight slapping sound against her ass with every thrust. Ginny came again Harry noticed as her moans reached a crescendo and her pussy clamped down on his cock as he slowed down to let her recover. He felt his own end coming soon so he picked the speed back up and fucked her as fast as be could maintain. Ginny moved her hand down to her pussy and rubbed her clit with two fingers as Harry hit max speed. One last deep thrust and Harry felt Ginny cum again, squeezing his dick inside her, almost as if she was miling his dick. He pulled out of Ginny, as he fired another larger than average load over Ginny’s stomach some even fired straight up between her tits and almost reached her chin as his climax reached its end.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, his legs now weak, partially collapsed into a laying position next to Ginny on the desk where she lay on her back, both teens panting like they had both run a marathon. A comfortable, blissful silence over came them as they caught their breath and reflected on had just transpired.</p><p>“Well that was-“ Ginny started.</p><p>“Fantastic, unreal, life changing?” Harry offered.</p><p>“I was going to say a long time coming....”</p><p>“Oh... Well uh we should do it again right?”</p><p>“Absolutely! Not just now though” Ginny said with a laugh, sitting up and cupping her aching pussy with one hand, “I’m a little sore, it was my first time after all and your not a small guy Harry”</p><p>“No of course not, sorry I-“ Harry went to apologise as Ginny shushed him with a finger over his lips... A finger that was just cupping her other lips, realising that she had just wiped her cum over his face Ginny made to pull away. Not before Harry had grabbed her wrist and sucked her cum off of her fingers. A spark fired in Ginny’s chest as that coiled spring in her chest threatened to come back, but Ginny was afraid of she came once more she would break into a hundred pieces. Harry to was feeling the effects of two massive orgasms so close together too, but his dick was fighting to stay up as his semi erect dick made a lame attempt to harden again.</p><p>Realising now that they were both still naked Ginny and Harry both stood up from the desk and, using the same spell as before cleaned up any evidence of their escapades from each other and from the desk they had used. Looking around awkwardly as Ginny finished dressing, Harry broke the silence.</p><p>“So uh does this mean...? That we're like? Dating now?” Harry stumbled his way through the question as Harry watched Ginny finish buttoning her shirt and pull on her Gryffindor robes again.</p><p>Ginny blushed again, “I guess so... If that’s okay I mean!” Ginny said, sitting carefully in the chair behind the desk.</p><p>“I kinda started uhm... well that” she said, gesturing to the desk space they had been 'using' minutes before “I don’t want to force you” Ginny continued, a sad tone in her voice as she was considering for the first time that this might just be a one time thing.</p><p>“No! God no, I’d love to... For us to... Well you know” said Harry, smiling despite is awkwardness and looking at Ginny.</p><p>“Id love to be going out with you Ginny, so long as you think it’s okay, you know with Ron and everything”</p><p>“Well... You two aren’t exactly on great terms right now right?”</p><p>Harry’s face soured slightly as if he had just remembered his situation with Ron, and with the rest of the school frankly. He looked at the ground in front of him as he took a seat next to Ginny, who seemed to regret brining her prat of a brother up seeing the effect it had on him.</p><p>“He’ll come around Harry. I know he will. He’s not the brightest my brother, as you probably figured out, he sees the facts in front of him and comes to the simplest conclusion.” Ginny stroked Harry’s arm as she spoke “There will be something soon that gets him back on your side I know it.”</p><p>Harry smiled again as Ginny reassured him</p><p>“I’m not so sure, if he finds out that I’m sneaking off to the library with my invisibility cloak to rail his sister, I don’t think he’ll be best pleased” Harry said, fighting back a laugh and looking up at Ginny to see her reaction. Ginny stared at him aghast and slapped his shoulder playfully, 'How dare you’ seemed to be the implication of the slap but her mouth didn’t quite seem to work as she would have liked.</p><p>Harry doubled over in his chair as he laughed, a laugh Ginny loved so much that she couldn’t even stay fake-mad at him.</p><p>“I think you’ll find” Ginny said, once she had regained normal motor function and Harry’s laughter had died down, “That my darling brother will be absolutely fine with his little sister making a man out of his best friend, it’s my mother you ought to worry about” she half whispered the last part, as Harry remembered the ferocity in Mrs Weasley's eyes as she scalded twins back at the burrow.</p><p>“So, you’d better treat me like a princess Mr Potter, and rail me in the library, or anywhere I please, as much as I want or you will be in big trouble” Ginny said putting on a overly dramatic pouty face.</p><p>“Oh mummy he’s just such an awful boyfriend” she said in a fake sad voice. It was Ginny’s turn to crack up as Harry imagined the fate of anyone that dared mistreat one of the Weasley kids while Molly was there.</p><p>“So that’s that, no matter what Ron says, we are together.” Ginny said smiling at Harry, who returned the smile, sheepish though it was. “And there’s nothing anyone can do about it” Ginny added for good measure, pulling Harry into a deep hug and mewling slightly as he kissed the top of her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Sometime passed as they held each other, and somehow the talk had returned to the first task, and Ginny had ditched her chair in favour of sitting sideways on Harry’s lap laying against him as they chatted idly.</p><p>They discussed a little on strategy and a little on what the challenge could even be and then, what the plan was forgetting back to their respective bedrooms, as sharing a bed was unfortunately quite impossible given the dorm situation at Hogwarts.</p><p>“Usually” Harry started “the common room is empty by eleven, maybe eleven thirty but we could leave it until midnight just in case, the fat lady won’t be best pleased that were waking her up but we’ll be under the cloak so she won’t see it’s us.”</p><p>So the pair waited in the library, Harry deciding the restricted section plan was best saved for a time when he knew what he’d be doing to/with/against the dragon for the first task. The more they talked, the more the awkwardness surrounding their relationship disappeared, it was only now that Harry realised he had never really had much one on one time with Ginny and he was really enjoying it, it was 12:30 by the time Harry looked at his watch again. The two teens ducked under the invisibility cloak and made their way as quietly as possible stopping only once to allow Peeves the Poltergeist to pass across a corridor chanting to himself about his latest plan for chaos in the castle. They reached the portrait without issue after that and made their way into the common room. Harry surveyed the empty room quickly to check for stragglers and then whipped the invisibility cloak from around them, stuffing it back into his bag for now.</p><p>“So I guess it’s off to bed then?” said Ginny reaching down and grabbing one of Harry’s hands, as if she could convince him otherwise. He leaned over to her and gave her a gentle kiss, “I guess so” he said as he pulled away.</p><p>“Well good night Harry” she whispered to him as they both headed to their rooms,</p><p>“Good night Ginny, see you tomorrow” he said with a great smile on his face as they, finally, tore themselves away from eachother and headed to bed.</p><p>Ginny opened her door as silently as possible and crept across the room to her bed so as not to wake the other girls in the dorm. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Brianna and Lyra both stuck their heads out from behind the partially drawn four poster hangings that surrounded Brianna’s bed, to the right of Ginny’s.</p><p>“Sharing a bed now are we?” said Ginny casting an inquisitive look at Lyra, who shrugged unabashedly and replied, quite matter-of-factly “well actually we were both just sharing concerns for our dear friend Ginny, and were wondering how much reading she must be doing, to spend more than three hours in the library! After curfew!”</p><p>“Well, if you must know” Ginny whispered as she began stripping, to change into her pyjamas “We didn’t even get to do much reading”</p><p>Her friends looked at her wide eyed, waiting for her to elaborate before they reacted. Once Ginny was changed, she joined her friends on Brianna’s bed and told them what went down in the library. She left out the more egregious details about the facial she receive and Harry’s perfect cock, but she gave them an outline of what happened and amidst the shocked faces and whispered teenaged giggles, she told her best friends that she was finally going out with the boy who lived.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First time writing smut, and I don't know how the story will continue from here but I'm certainly enjoying the writing way more than I thought I would, so it will probably continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Test of friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ginny, Brianna and Lyra get a bit more intimate than most friends as new information comes to light.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a bit of a giga chapter, my bad. I don't have a plan for this, I just have fun writing and end the chapter when it feels like it works? </p><p>----- smut warning for like half of this chapter -----</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny felt completely and truly exhausted, she and her friends had split from their gossiping some time ago now but she was somehow still awake. The usually comfortable four poster bed feeling oddly empty as she lay alone, with only her thoughts. Thoughts that kept drifting to a certain boy and all the things they could do together in their own bed. Usually when Ginny couldn’t sleep, she’d masturbate. Sometimes with a little aid from her wand, a very simple vibrating wand spell could go a long way in the right setting. But given that only hours ago, she had achieved the 3 biggest orgasms of her life, she doubted that would really help at all. She could feel her pussy still aching slightly, similar to muscle ache after a good workout, not necessarily painful but definitely noticeable. Eventually though sleep took her, and she fell into a deep dreamless sleep. </p><p>Ginny awoke to complete silence in her room, not something Ginny was used to at home in the borrow, nor here at Hogwarts usually as she shared a room with four other girls. The hustle and bustle of preparing for a day of school usually interrupted her sleep, but not today it would seem. A stray beam of sunlight caught her in the eyes, through a gap in her bed hangings. She rolled over, away from the light as she enjoyed the quiet comfortable setting. Suddenly, she sat bolt upright.</p><p>"For the sun to be able to hit me through the window, it must be like 10am! I’m late!” Ginny thought, scrambling out of her bed, bursting from behind its hangings.</p><p>“Holy shi-” Brianna exclaimed, cutting herself of as she nearly fell off the side of Lyra's bed where she was laying, her back facing Ginny’s bed.</p><p>“Wha- oh” Ginny said, seeing her two friends looking at her expectantly.</p><p>“So it’s Saturday.... No school huh” She continued looking between the two of them on the bed.</p><p>Lyra was the first to crack, unable to hold back the laughter as all three girls burst into fits of laughter.</p><p>“I think your little experience yesterday has done something to you Ginny” Lyra commented kneeling on her bed so she could see Ginny, who had collapsed to the ground in laughter, over Brianna’s shapely posterior.</p><p>“Maybe she deleted some important information to make room for all the memories she wants to keep” said Brianna, staring straight at Ginny, wiggling her eyebrows.</p><p>“Maybe, or, perhaps he” Ginny quickly looked a Ross the room, ensuring the other two beds in the room were empty, “perhaps he fucked them out of me” Ginny said in a sultry voice, moving closer to Brianna, not backing down from her eyebrow wiggle challenge. Brianna, slightly intimidated by Ginny’s challenge shot her a quizzical look and say up.</p><p>“Man something really got into you huh, you’re different” Brianna said with a laugh.</p><p>“Oh he got into me alright” Ginny said, moving closer again to Brianna, putting her hands slowly on either side of her legs in the bed.</p><p>“Oohhh, I get it now” Brianna said, pointedly picking up Ginny’s hands, standing up and moving over to her own bed.</p><p>“Get what?” Ginny said, quite confused.</p><p>“You, miss Weasley, are horny”</p><p>“Uhh I-” Ginny said, now noticing that Brianna was quite right, but not wanting to admit it.</p><p>“She riiight” Lyra chimed in, now laying on her stomach across her bed, so that her head was just above where Ginny was beside her.</p><p>“Wow guys” Ginny said, blushing and fixing her nightdress as she stood up, looking after Brianna “guess I kind of am” she admitted, her blush intensifying a little.</p><p>“Hmm, if only there was someone you could go to for help” Brianna said loudly, scratching her head and turning back to the other two girls.</p><p>“Yeah? If only” Lyra said quietly, looking up at Ginny.</p><p>“Well it’s not like I can just go and jump him in a corridor now is it.” Ginny said defensively.</p><p>“Uhm, hello? What else would you use an invisibility cloak for” Brianna retorted.</p><p>“Well, well...” Ginny stuttered, no idea what her retort was going to be “well you just sound jealous, the pair of you.” She finished.</p><p>“Of course we are! You get to fuck whenever you want, not to mention its with 'the boy who lived' who is basically a celebrity and, rumour has it , is super loaded” Brianna rubbed her thumb and index finger together to accentuate he last point.</p><p>“.... Yeah that’s fair” Ginny said, as both girls broke into smiles and Lyra chuckled at the pettiness of their little spat.</p><p>“So ladies, are we hitting the showers now? Or do we need more beauty sleep?” Brianna asked, already getting her shower stuff out of her trunk at the end of her bed.</p><p>The three girls after a little time gathering shower supplies headed out to the showers. The newer Gryffindor common room girls bathrooms had completely separate cubicles to shower in, but was usually pretty full on Saturday. However, in their second year, a couple of seventh year girls Ginny befriended told them of the old girls bathrooms. It was somewhere below the rest of the common room and was evidently way older than the new one as it consisted of two rooms. One was a changing room with curtains to pull around yourself and the other was an open room, where the floor tilted slightly to a single drain in the centre of the room. Nine showers lined the walls (three on each wall and one wall is mostly open to the changing room) with a 3 foot partition in between them that started a foot or two, so that all you could see of your neighbour was their head and their ankles.</p><p>The girls took it in turns moving to the shower from the changing room so as to avoid seeing each other naked. Much to Lyra's chagrin, she always seemed to forget this and simply walk out into the shower room unannounced, claiming that they were all anatomically the same and wouldn’t see anything new.</p><p>“So have you thought about when you can next meet up?” Brianna asked Ginny, turning to look at her.</p><p>“Not really” Ginny admitted “seemed better to wing it given the circumstances, can’t exactly plan out every kiss and hug can we”</p><p>“Guess not, but you could, maybe mark off major dates if you know what I mean”</p><p>“Here you are bringing it up again, always about the sex with you isn’t it” Ginny said chuckling at her friend.</p><p>“Yes, yes it is Ginny. I just need a good fuck is all” Bri stated quite matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Maybe I could ask Harry if he’s interested” Ginny said, trying to keep a straight face as Brianna looked back at her wide eyed, “of course you’d have to fuck me too” Ginny followed up, laughing with Brianna at the punchline of her joke.</p><p>“Done”</p><p>The laughter died down and Brianna and Ginny both slowly turned to Lyra, who continued her shower as if nothing had happened. After a second of silence Lyra looked over to her friends “... What?”</p><p>“Nothing, you just sounded serious is all, caught me off guard” Ginny said, chuckling again, waiting for Lyra to elaborate.</p><p>“I was?” Lyra answered looking at Brianna and Ginny over her partition. From the other twos perspective, only her eyes could be seen peeping over the partition as she was so short. Brianna who was the same height as Ginny had to stand on top toes, as she was 2 showers away, to see if Lyras face was giving any hint of breaking.</p><p>“I'd fuck you in a heartbeat Ginny wouldn’t you Bri? And fucking Harry as well? Bonus!” said Lyra, rinsing her hair in the steaming water.</p><p>“Uh...” said Brianna, locking up at the question, she quickly ducked under the water of her shower.</p><p>Ginny was still staring at Lyra, open mouthed,</p><p>“You’re Bi? She said, slightly stunned at the usually reserved girls blatant coming out.</p><p>“I’m also blonde, wear glasses and am about 5 feet tall. Anything else you missed Gin?” said Lyra with a chuckle, dismissing Ginny’s shock.</p><p>“Thats not the same! Not at all!” Ginny said incredulously, shocked that their friend had never confided this information in them.</p><p>It never occurred to me to tell you then I guess” Lyra shrugged, “its nothing really”</p><p>Ginny turned to Brianna, who was still under the middle of her shower stream, evidently not in the mood for further questioning. The girls finished up their showers, Ginny and Brianna rather hastily exiting to the changing rooms and Lyra, casually strolled through some minutes after.</p><p>Back in their dorm the three girls went about their business, an awkward silence hanging in the air.</p><p>“Okay. What’s wrong” said Lyra, in a tone that suggested she’d had reached the end of her patience “If your not talking to me because I’m bi? Then I’m going to McGonagall and requesting a dorm change right now” she said angrily.</p><p>“Course not it’s just-” Brianna’s words died in her throat as her face flushed slightly and she turned away.</p><p>“How could you not tell us?” said Ginny testily.</p><p>“Should I have to?! What does my sexual orientation have to do with anything? Nothing should change when you find that out about a friend” tears were forming in the smaller girls eyes now her anger built.</p><p>“Lyra nothings changed its just, I thought we could tell each other anything, you know?” said Ginny in a sad tone, “I told you everything about Harry and what we did and you just up and say you’d fuck us both? Not that there’s an issue, it just seemed like quite a big thing is all, like you were keeping secrets from us"</p><p>“And you?” Lyra questioned turning to Brianna, not quite ready to let go of this anger in her chest.</p><p>“I- I was...” she stuttered.</p><p>“Brianna what? What di-” Lyra interrupted.</p><p>“Lyra let her finish” Ginny cut her off as Lyra to an angry step towards their uncharacteristically sheepish friend. “Im gonna nip out for a minute, there’s something I need to do. You two are gonna make up. Or shut up, were best friends girls and nothing gets in the way if that. Not today.” Said Ginny moving to the door if the dorm room, slamming it shut as she broke into a run, to try and find Harry. He was not in the common room, nor were Hermione or the twins. She considered asking Ron who was sat with Dean and Seamus in the common room but that would be more trouble that it was worth as Ginny took off towards the great hall.</p><p>She was halfway there when Hermione walked turned up the staircase Ginny was currently descending.</p><p>“Hi Gin-“ Hermione started</p><p>“Sorry Hermione but where’s Harry?” Ginny said rather urgently “I’m sorry to do this again but I really need to talk to him.” Ginny added sheepishly, realising that this was the second time this had happened.</p><p>“He’s gone up to the Owlery to see Headwig, he’s got a message for Si- a friend!” Hermione told her, quickly pulling away and continuing up the stairs to cover her blunder.</p><p>Ginny set off at a run towards the Owlery. She found Harry just as he was leaving, walking towards her heading back towards the castle. He seemed deep in thought as he didn’t notice her approaching until she was but feet away.</p><p>“Was anyone in there?!” Ginny panted.</p><p>“Wha?! Hi Gin! Uh No? No it was just me, why?” Harry said, startled at Ginny’s urgency.</p><p>She grabbed his hand and pulled him back up to the Owlery, taking a quick look around to double check they were alone.</p><p>“Ginny what’s wrong?” Harry asked, as she turned taking both his hands in hers.</p><p>“So...” Ginny said, still catching her breath “You know Lyra right? My friend, the little blonde one? She’s bi and never told us, but she did say she be okay fucking the both of us”</p><p>“The both of you? You and Brianna you mean?” Harry asked, vaguely aware of Ginny’s two closest friends but by no means familiar.</p><p>“No the both of us” Ginny said, pointing first to herself and then at Harry “but that’s not the point, not yet anyway”</p><p>Ginny paused for Harry to take in what she was saying, the look on his face told her he was struggling with that, so she decided to just spit it out.</p><p>“Can I have sex with my friends? Just Lyra and Brianna, no one else. I don’t want them to fall out and I don’t want to loose them, they’re my best friends” Ginny admitted to Harry “but I figured I should you know, ask my boyfriend first” she continued sheepishly.</p><p>“Oh Ginny” said Harry pulling her into a hug.</p><p>“Go get em tiger” he whispered into her ear, seeing how much this meant to her, Harry had no problem with his hot girlfriend getting it on with her two hot best friends, no problem at all!</p><p>“You’re the best” Ginny beamed as she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. Harry watched her turn to leave but grabbed her hand as she did so. “Ginny wait...” he said apprehensively, “you’ve got to promise me one thing first”</p><p>“Anything...” she replied, waiting on his request.</p><p>“... Take a few pictures will you” Harry said, barely able to keep a straight face as he did so. Ginny pulled him close to her and kissed him, more fiercely this time.</p><p>“If it all goes to plan” she said between kisses, “you’ll get more than photos” as she pulled away from him, winked and exited the Owlery.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny heard a quiet muffled voice as she got to the door of her shared bedroom, too quiet to make out what was said. She opened the door slowly and poked her head around. She saw her two friends sat on the end of Brianna’s bed. Brianna jumped back as the door opened, her face even more blushed than before. Lyra was looking straight at her, her body turned to face her and one hand on her lap. From the position of the two of them on the bed and Brianna’s jumpy reaction, Ginny had a good guess as to what had happened.</p><p>“You girls made up in the time I was gone?” Ginny asked in a suggestive voice as she slowly and deliberately walked towards Lyra, who sat on the bed facing her now.</p><p>“I guess you could say that” Brianna replied in a small voice</p><p>“Yeah” Lyra said at the same time nonchalantly.</p><p>“Well that’s good” Ginny said, fixing her predatory gaze on the small blonde as she pulled her Gryffindor robe up over her head and threw it vaguely in the direction of her own bed.</p><p>“Ginny where-” Lyra replied, stopping suddenly when Ginny didn’t stop advancing and mounted Lyra's bed, right over Lyra, forcing her to lay back. Ginny didn’t say anything as she straddled Lyra’s waist and grabbed her wrists, pinning her arms over her head as she lay on the bed. Brianna watched from further up the bed, wide eyed but still silent.</p><p>“Just say the word and I’ll stop” Ginny said in a husky whisper, loud enough for Brianna to hear as she lowered her face over Lyra's, their lips mere millimetres apart.</p><p>“No way” Lyra replied breathlessly, looking around as if to figure out if this was real or not.</p><p>Ginny descended on Lyra, planting a small kiss on her lips. As Ginny pulled away Lyra’s head followed her up as far as she could with her arms pinned, whining slightly at the loss of contact. Another kiss, slightly longer this time but not much more than a peck, this continues getting longer each time until, finally, Ginny and Lyra were fully open mothed kissing, Brianna watched, her wide eyed expression barely changed.</p><p>Ginny pulled out of the kiss, a smile on her face and breathing heavily. She’s looked to Brianna who struggles to meet her gaze, she steeled herself and suddenly said,</p><p>“We kissed! Before you got back, Lyra and I, we kissed and” Brianna began, stuttering and babbling as she went.</p><p>Ginny’s eyes dropped down to Lyra underneath her, and her predatory smile returned to her face. Lyra, with sheer lust scrubbed all over her face looked back at Ginny needily but soon understood her intentions has Ginny let go of her arms allowing her to move again. The red head and the blonde both stalked over to the babbling Brianna who was frantically switching between her two friends. Ginny reached her first, planting a light kiss on Brianna’s right cheek. Lyra followed suit on her left cheek, earning a whimper from the caramel skinned Brianna as the babbling ceased. Ginny’s kisses were light and placed all over her cheek, Brianna could feel her breath warm her cheek, Lyra's kisses made a beeline for Brianna’s mouth, she returned the kisses apprehensively at first but gaining confidence as she slowly laid back, Lyra mad Ginny following her down.</p><p>Brianna's moans became more and more intense as Lyra's kiss got more and more gratuitous. Ginny watched planting kisses on both girls, trailing down their faces to their necks and along their collar bones, as much as their clothing would allow. She could see their tongues battling for dominance, exploring each others mouths and would give anything to be on either ones place.</p><p>“I went to ask Harry. That’s where I raced off to. Asked him if I could fuck my two best friends and you know what? He said yes” Ginny whispered, her head floating around her friend ears as they slowed their kiss down and pulled away from each other.</p><p>“Fuck me” begged Brianna in a desperate tone that Ginny had never thought her capable of. Before now Brianna was always the confident one, Ginny the capable one and Lyra the quiet but extremely intelligent and academic one. Today she had learnt that in the bedroom, Brianna was way more submissive and Lyra was way more active.</p><p>Ginny grinned Lyra was about to dive back into Brianna’s mouth when Ginny grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss, right over Brianna. She began slowly removing her clothes and when she opened her eyes, pulling away from the kiss all three girls were down to their underwear, Lyra pulling off her bra first, flinging it from the bed.</p><p>Ginny grabbed Brianna’s wand from the nightstand next to her bed flicked it at the hangings, they whipped around the bed, concealing them from anyone who might walk in. She dropped the wand and followed Lyras lead, shedding the last of her clothes. Brianna looked at her two friends, all three of them kneeling on the bed facing each other. Brianna was the only one still with an article of clothing on, having not yet removed her underwear. As she moved to pull then down she stopped as Lyra lunged over to her and grabbed her hands. The small blond pushed Brianna back by the shoulders, dragging her fingertips agonisingly slowly down her friends body. Skirting round the outside of her larger breasts and to the hem of her panties. Ginny watched as Lyra lightly dragged her teeth over Brianna’s covered pussy and grabbed the material between her teeth, tugging them down her friends thick thighs. With Brianna laying on her back Lyra fully removed her friends underwear and dove into her core, licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh. Lyra gasped and moaned as she felt a hand slap firmly down on her ass, that was up in the air as her head was buried in her friends crotch. Ginny grabbed both of Lyra's little ass cheeks in her hands and spread them apart, revealing a dripping wet, completely shaven mound. Ginny mouth and pussy drilled slightly at the sight as she licked all the way up Lyra's wet pussy, shoving as much of her tongue as she could into the tight hole at the top as she heard a mixture of her friends moans a head of her. Ginny pressed deeper into her friends pussy realising her nose was pressing up against her friends tight asshole. She smiled wickedly as she shoved two fingers as deep as she could into Lyra's pussy, to replace her tongue which went prodding and probing around the tight puckered hole above them.</p><p>Lyra moaned in shock as she felt Ginny’s tongue begin exploring the outside of her asshole. That was something Lyra had never explored before but was way too horny to protest as she looked up at Brianna’s scrunched up face in front of her. Brianna had taken to playing with her own nipples as Lyra ate her pussy, she moaned as fingers replaced the tongue in her dripping hole and Lyra's mouth moved to the swollen bundle of nerves at the top of her pussy, latching onto it, sucking and licking at it making Brianna squirm. Lyra was the first to cum, squeezing around Ginny’s fingers as her thumb massaged her clit gently and her tongue dipped into her ass hole. Brianna came closely after, Lyra lapping up her cum as her tongue once again filled her pussy. Ginny, feeling left out now, moved to lay on her back bringing her knees to her chest and calling out to Brianna, beconing her over with a finger. Brianna crawled up between Ginny’s legs, that wrapped around her back as she did. Brianna abuse briefly at Ginny’s breast, sucking and nibbling at a nipple, causing Ginny to moan slightly, before finishing her journey to her mouth. They shared a passionate kiss and then Brianna felt two hands, on top of her head. Ginny was smiling now, pushing Brianna down to her pussy, holding it there as she began licking eagerly at Ginny. Ginny beckoned Lyra over, who was still recovering from her orgasm, so much so that she was still in the same 'face down ass up' position that Ginny had left her in. She crawled over to Ginny as they began to kiss. Whatever Ginny’s plan for her was, it was never realised as Lyra squeaked, her ass now floating in the air as Brianna lifted her over Ginny so she was straddling her stomach. Ginny and Lyra deepened their kiss, as Brianna lined Lyra’s pussy up over Ginny’s and began alternating between the two, tonguing one, sucking the other and swapping back and forth. Ginny a hands found their way back to Lyras ass, pulling her cheeks apart as a finger crept into Lyras asshole. She Lyra was close to cumming again and did nothing to hold back her moans. Ginny felt a perculkar feeling that she would’ve attributed to a finger but it was too rigid. She looked over Lyra as she saw the tip of Brianna’s wand sticking out of her pussy, meaning Brianna had stuck the thicker handle end into her pussy while she ate Lyra out some more. Ginny, content with this for now returned to Lyras kiss as she felt a small hand close across her throat. Knowing she was in no danger, the choking hand brought her closer to orgasm as Lyras fingers squoze lightly and then relaxed, repeating the pattern for irregular amounts of time, keeping Ginny guessing. Ginny felt suddenly empty as Lyra's body convulse , a warm liquid splattered across Ginnys stomach as Lyras hand fell from her throat. Lyras eyes rolled back in her head slightly as she collapsed on top of Ginny, Brianna’s wand sticking up in the air, from Lyra's asshole. Ginny roles Lyra off her after gently removing the wand.</p><p>Without saying anything Ginny activated the simple vibration spell she normally used on her own wand on Brianna’s wand, sticking the tip in her friends pussy. She rolled her over and squatted over her face.</p><p>“Eat me Bri” she said, rubbing her vulva over her face and touching the end of the wand to Brianna’s swollen clit.<br/>
It didn’t  take long for Brianna to cum, moaning into Ginny’s aching pussy as she did. Her hands went up over Ginny’s thighs and pulled her pussy down onto her face harder, forcing her tongue as deep into her pussy as she could go, with one last surge of effort, Ginny holstered the vibrating wand in Brianna's still cumming pussy and moved her hand to her own clit, rubbing furiously as her pussy clenched down on Brianna’s tongue.</p><p>Falling back off of Brianna panting heavily, Ginny looked over to Lyra who’s chest was rising and falling as her semi unconscious body fought for air. She looked down to Brianna who was still twitching, also unconscious. Summoning all the energy she had left Ginny reached over, removing the wand from Brianna’s pussy as she kneeled on shaking legs. She flicked the wand at the curtains around the bed, opening them as she staggered to her own nightstand.</p><p>“Aquamenti” she gasped, filling an empty glad to the brim with water that she clumsily guzzled down. A towel flew over to her, hitting her back and rating partially over one shoulder. She turned, grinning, to Lyra and Brianna to thank them, but neither had moved? But if that was so... She looked at the towel on her shoulder, seeing a black and red gothic pattern. Adrenaline filled her veins as her head snapped up to a one of the two beds by the door, one fo the two beds that did not belong to herself, or her girlfriends.</p><p>Ginny’s hazel brown eyes met stone cold black eyes as across the room, leaning casually against her bed post in a loose fitting crop top, tiny denim shorts over fishnet leggings that lead to large shiny black boots. She froze in fear, not quite sure what to do before a thought struck her mind. Why should she care? It was her own bed and her own girlfriends, they could do as they pleased.</p><p>“Thanks” she said wiping just the corners of her very messy face before throwing the towel back to the punk girl staring at her from across the room.</p><p>“That’s hot” Lilith said in her American accent looking Ginny up and down unashamed.</p><p>“Stupid hot” she added nodding to Lyra and Brianna passed out on the bed.</p><p>The adrenaline was fading now, Ginny could feel Lyras cum running down her stomach and the stickiness it left on her face. Her own cum ran down the inside of her thigh as she took a shakey step towards her discarded underwear on the floor.</p><p>“Yup” Ginny said, pulling her panties up to cover her soaked pussy.</p><p>“Were gonna need to go shower again huh” said Ginny looking at her friends, in equally messy states.</p><p>Lilith chuckled and left her three roommates to their own devices, promising Ginny to keep what she discovered a secret, until the three of them were in a better state to explain. She also promised she’d make sure to keep their fifth roommate Olivia out of the room, to buy them sometime to clean up.</p><p>Ginny sat down on the edge of her bed, waiting for her friends to awaken. She stretched out on the bed behind her and only minutes after Lilith left, let her eyes rest as the afternoon sun reflected off of the various fluids decorating her ivory skin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love me some kinky punk girls. Lilith is absolutely just gonna be my ideal girl in this fic lmaooo.<br/>Kinda feels like this fic is just gonna devolve into inventing characters that I want to make bang, and adding them to the pile of people already banging. Not that that's a bad thing per say, but that might be where this goes.<br/>Hope you enjoyed cranking one out to my weird little story.<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Talking it Through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls clean up in the showers, again, then grab Harry and Hermione to give a much needed explanation and talk a little bit about their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stood alone in the Owlery, his day had been pretty weird so far as he thought back on it.</p><p>He woke unusually early and managed to sneak out of the dorm before the others woke up, happy to be skipping Ron’s bullshit for the morning. He ate his breakfast alone in the hall and was just making his way out before the rest of the school filed in. He walked the grounds for a bit on his own, sometimes fresh air helped him clear his thoughts. Towards the end of his walk, he started second guessing his night with Ginny, she said she wanted to be a friend, had he taken it too far with her? Abused her good nature even?</p><p>He would have to make it right, he needed her support right now and even though it felt selfish to think, the Weasley's were his only real contact in the wizarding world over summer. Without them he’d have a while summer with the Dursleys, unless he spent a few days in The Leaky Cauldron like he did last year. So if he fell out with Ron, and got weird with Ginny, who was a year younger that him, Mrs Weasley would skin him alive before she let him stay in their house again. He shook his head, as if it would expel the thoughts plaguing his mind and headed back to the castle, maybe burying himself in homework would abate the negative thoughts.</p><p>He found Hermione in the library and sat next to her, she gave him a slightly cold reception after he had blanked her the previous night. He smiled sheepishly and apologised, she took it well and they shared a laugh about it. They worked together in silence for a while and Harry lost himself in thought once again as he realised Hermione was working at the exact place on the desk where he had fucked Ginny only 12 or so hours ago. The chair Hermione was currently sat in was the chair he had been sat in, with Ginny sat on his lap and laying against his chest as they chatted to pass the time. He smiled despite himself, his realised now how silly his thoughts of 'abusing Ginny’s good nature' were. If she had truly not enjoyed herself she would not have wanted to be so close to him, chatted so openly with him about life and school for hours until they snuck back to their rooms.</p><p>“I’m sure Ginny wouldn’t approve of this Harry” Hermione said, clicking her fingers in Harry’s eye line to catch his attention. It was only now that as he lost himself to his thoughts, he continued to stare at the side of Hermione’s chair, and unintentionally, Hermione’s ass sitting on it.</p><p>“Wh-? Oh God!!” Harry exclaimed, his eyes shooting to the ceiling above them and away from Hermione “I’m sorry Hermione I never, I was looking at the chair honest, I would never-“ Harry gave up his excuse has he heard Hermione snort with laughter. He looked down at her again in time to see her double over, hiding her stomach, laughing directly at Harry. After a minute or two, Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and had stopped laughing enough to speak.</p><p>“Oh God Harry, I know” Hermione said, trying her best to hold her laughter at bay “I know you were, I just thought I’d make a joke” she said, barely able to look at him.</p><p>“Right well, oh never mind” he said as she burst into laughter again, reliving the moment I’m her head again.</p><p>Harry went back to his work, finishing off an essay for history of magic before Hermione spoke again, now in control of her laughter.</p><p>“So, how’d you enjoy the view?” she said, managing to keep a straight face. Harry couldn’t help but smirk as he failed to come up with a funny retort and just shook his head.</p><p>“It was awful” he finally managed.</p><p>Hermione scoffed, Harry gave her a sidelong glance. He saw doubt behind her eyes as she looked down at her own ass, as if trying to gauge how it would look from the side.</p><p>It was Harry’s turn to laugh now as he watched Hermione try to check herself out.</p><p>“Its not that bad is it? Really Harry it’s not is it?” she said, her voice calm but still serious.</p><p>“Well I can’t exactly say can I?” Harry replied shrugging</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Well you’re my best friend for start, I can’t exactly say I check out your arse a lot, and then there’s Ginny...” he trailed off, not exactly sure how to finish that thought.</p><p>“I was going to ask about that” Hermione turned on him, shelving the ass discussion for another time.</p><p>“I’m not sure” he said openly “honestly it’s new, and I don’t know what it really is or anything really. I need to talk to her but, I don’t know, it feels weird to just kinda seek her out you know?”</p><p>Harry didn’t wait for Hermione’s response as he showed her the note he had written to Sirius. She nodded and turned back to her work, taking this as a cue that Harry wanted to be alone, as was often the case this year unfortunately.</p><p>It was on his way out of the Owlery that Ginny found him, and asked the strangest question he could’ve imagined. He thought it over once she had darted out of the Owlery again.</p><p>‘Can she fuck her friends?’</p><p>‘So evidently she thinks we’re exclusive enough that she needed to ask' Harry thought to himself. ‘Plus she did call me her boyfriend, that’s a give away if nothing else I guess' a big silly smile fell over his face as he thought of him and Ginny as boyfriend and girlfriend, slowly walking back to the castle heading for the common room.</p><p>‘And what did she mean more than photos?’ he thought as he replayed the brief conversation in his head.</p><p>He made it back to the common room and decided against heading to Ginnys room, he’d hate to interrupt whatever was going on in there. Instead he headed to a quieter corner of the common room to have a look through one of the dragon books he had taken from the library.</p><p>Ginny had only been out for a few minutes, by the time she woke Lyra and Brianna had both sat up on the bed, smiling at each other and sharing a small kiss.</p><p>“That was incredible” said Lyra to the pair of them “might be the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Ever” she said, entirely serious.</p><p>“It was fucking fantastic Lyra, emphasis on the fucking! I can believe we just did that, at like noon on Saturday and didn’t get caught!” Brianna exclaimed, seemingly regaining all of her confidence after the slightly more timid side she showed before and even during their little sex party.</p><p>Lyra looked just as excited by the prospect and went to reply before Ginny cut her off.</p><p>“Weeelll about that...” Ginny said, the following silence hitting her like a wall, she decided to elaborate before it got any worse.</p><p>“Lilith may or may not have walked in at some point while we were in there. I don’t know what she saw but she definitely saw me naked, covered in girl cum exiting Bri's bed, where you two were both passed out and also covered in girl cum...” To Ginny's surprise there were no exclamations, not yet anyway, so she decided to continue her explanation while she could.</p><p>“She seemed alright with it, said it was “stupid hot” or something” Ginny said, immigrating Lilith’s American accent “I made her promise not to tell anyone, and also she actually did us all a favour and said she’d keep Gia out of the room while we were uhhh, recovering.”</p><p>Lyra let go of the breath that she’d been holding “As long as it wasnt Gia, that’s fine by me!” she said, climbing down from the bed, toweling her slightly sticky body with an old t shirt from her trunk and adding it to her laundry pile. Brianna did the same as they all got dressed and got ready to hit the showers... Again!</p><p>The shower was much more liberal this time around, none of the girls even closing their changing curtains. After all there was not much any of them had not seen of the others after their little sexcapade mere hours ago. Ginny was rinsing out her hair again, enjoying the warm water rushing around her body as she stood under the shower. She jumped slightly, whipping her head around over her shoulder as a pair of small hands wrapped around her mid section. Lyra stood behind her with a little smile on her face as she began to rub the soap on her hands across Ginny’s stomach. Ginny moved slightly away from the shower, allowing Lyra to actually wash her, enjoying the feeling of the shorter girls hands massaging her skin. Ginny closed her eyes again, moving her hair over her shoulder as Lyra moved around her back and then around again, moving up towards Ginny’s breasts.</p><p>“I barely got a chance to play with these” Lyra whispered softly as she cupped Ginny’s tits in her hands, spreading the soap all over Ginny’s chest, her hands constantly squeezing and massaging Ginny’s flesh.</p><p>“Time for me to return the favour I think” Ginny whispered back, covering her hands with soap and wrapping her arms around Lyra as she pulled her into a kiss. She used her hands to rub soap all over Lyra's back and moved slowly south toward her ass. Ginny then pulled Lyra closer, pressing her soapy torso into Lyra's, rubbing her whole body up and down the shorter girl, slowly but powerfully forcing her crotch into the shorted girls. Ginny moaned into the kiss as her tits squished up against the shorter girls', Lyra giggled at the feeling of the warm flesh moving over her sensitive nipples. Ginnys hands were now making slow circles around Lyras ass, every now and then pausing to pull them apart, and tease her fingers down towards Lyras asshole but never quite making it there, before letting go and continuing her circle. Lyra was broke off the kiss, about to scold Ginny for teasing her asshole when the two heard a moan, they shared a brief knowing look as they turned to the shower Brianna was in.</p><p>She was positioned at the edge of the partition between the shower, so she could see Ginny and Lyra and instead of joining them was squatting with her hand buried in between her clenched thighs, a shocked look on her face as her. She was completely frozen for a second until her thighs jiggled, a remnant of the leg spasming orgasm she had just achieved.</p><p>Ginny couldn’t hold in the laughter any more as she grabbed Lyras ass again, turning so that Lyras ass was pointing at Brianna.</p><p>“See something you like Brianna?” she said, lowering her head so that her chin was on Lyras shoulder, looking down her back at her ass as she slapped it, hard.</p><p>Lyra yelped as she felt the sting on her ass, Ginny smiled an evil smile, directed at Brianna who almost came again at the sight of her sexy friends. Ginny pulled Lyra's ass cheeks apart again and, using the soap on her fingers as an aid, slowly pushed the tip of her index finger into Lyras tight puckered asshole. All three of the girls gasped, Lyra and Brianna out of sheer arousal and Ginny just to make the experience better began to moan slightly as she fucked Lyras ass with the tip of her finger.</p><p>“We were supposed to be cleaning up girls not getting... Dirtier” said Ginny in the most sultry, alluring voice she could manage, shoving her finger hard into Lyras asshole, reaching the second knuckle as Lyra moaned out louder than before. Ginny felt another hot liquid splatter down onto her feet, as Lyra squirted on Ginny again, like she had when Brianna was eating them both out.</p><p>“You guys are so hot I can’t stand it” Brianna half moaned, half yelled as she fell backwards onto her ass, shoving two fingers into her hungry pussy, the other hand continuing it’s assault on her clit as she too came again. Just the thought of her two friends cumming so hard would have been enough for Ginny to cum too, if she hadn’t had like 5 mind numbing, world shattering orgasms at their hands (and Harry’s hands (and dick and tongue for that matter)) in the last 24 hours. She slowly removed herself from Lyra, but allowed her to keep leaning into her as she recovered. Lyra brought her arms up around Ginny into a hug, pressing their body’s into each other once again.</p><p>“You getting in on this Bri?” Ginny said, opening her arms to the caramel skinned girl, laying back on her hands with her knees in the air, rather unceremoniously displaying her open pussy to the other girls. She nodded as she rocked forward,  planting her hands between her open legs and pushed. In quite an athletic display, especially after cumming twice not moments ago, Brianna bore her weight on her hands as she brought her legs up and under her, planting them on the floor behind her and then standing up. She gave a small flourish as she saw Ginny and Lyras shocked expression and joined their hug. Ginny was impressed but was lost in her own imagination, ‘I wish I could have seen it from the other side, watching that big ass bent over and spread open....’</p><p>“What? I never told you I’m a Gymnast?” Brianna said, squeezing her two friends in a big hug. Breaking Ginny out of her trance.</p><p>The height dynamic of the trio was quite interesting, Ginny and Brianna were almost of the same height, at around 5’6”, and the hug for them was pretty normal. Lyra however was barely scraping 5 feet flat, so as Brianna joined the hug, her arm wrapped around the back of Lyras head, pushing her face closer to her other friends breasts. Lyra saw this only as a positive and after a moment of enjoying the hug, pushed forward and buried her face in the titty wonderland that lay before her. This earned a laugh from her taller friends who, seeing how much Lyra was enjoying it, moved and sandwiched her head between their chests. Brianna’s were bigger than Ginny’s modest breasts but Lyra seemed to have no preference as she motor boated both of her best friends at once.</p><p>The girls split again to their separate showers to finish off cleaning themselves and returned to their dorm, in fresh clothes and magic dried hair. They went then to the common room, getting a wink from Lilith as she sat with Gia Primrose, their fifth roommate, in the middle of the common room. They moved through the common room as Brianna’s little black cat skittered over to them and jumped up at Ginny’s legs. She picked up the tiny black cat and looked at him, crooning over his 'precious little face'. As she passed him to Brianna, who sat him on her shoulder, Lyra nudged her and nodded her head into the far corner of the room where Harry sat alone. Ginny winked at Lyra as she walked up behind him.</p><p>“Hey Harry!” she said cheerily. He jumped at the call of his name, his mind clearly else where, and replied with a big smile “Hey!”</p><p>“Hello to you too girls” Harry added, giving Lyra, then Brianna and finally Ginny a knowing look, causing the first two to blush slightly and Ginny to smile even wider. Lyra and Brianna muttered hellos as they stepped closer.</p><p>“We were just about to grab a late lunch, if you want to join?” Ginny said, gaining a few odd looks from the rest of the room (most off whom wouldn’t be caught dead talking to Harry, now that he was public enemy number one in the Triwizard Tournament).</p><p>“Sure!” Harry said, happy for the company as he joined the girls as they all left the common room for the great hall.</p><p>Luckily, the school served lunch from noon until 1:30pm, allowing students with different timetables enough time to grab food between various lessons or clubs. The four sat down at the Gryffindor table, Harry was for once not worried about the thoughts or opinions of those around him. Though doubtless there were some comments about him, he didn’t hear them as he joked and laughed with the three younger girls. </p><p>At almost 1:20pm, a bustled Hermione entered the hall and sat with them, explaining to them how she was so enthralled with her extra reading for defence against the dark arts that she almost missed lunch! She joined in on the laughs and watched, eagerly, as Ginny and Harry got that little bit closer at the table. The five of them left the great hall and wandered aimlessly though the castle, continuing their conversation and not paying particular attention to where they were going. Until they ended up in a rather secluded spot by the lake and Ginny said “Right, I think here will do”, she apparently was paying attention to their directions and steered herself towards a quiet spot that she knew the five of them could have a private conversation.</p><p>“What will do?” Hermione asked, quiet perplexed.</p><p>“We need to talk, all of us, about... This” she pointed between herself and Harry, and then herself again, and followed by Lyra and Brianna.</p><p>“Hermione is here as well, because I kind of told her everything before out night in the library Harry, and then I ran into her again in quite a state before I saw you this morning and, to be honest I think she deserves an explanation.” Ginny stated before the group.</p><p>After a smattering of slightly embarrassed agreement Ginny turned to Hermione.</p><p>“There’s no easy way to say this really Hermione, so just keep an open mind” Ginny prefaced.</p><p>“Basically, last night when I went to the library to find Harry, we uhh, engaged in sexual relations"</p><p>“All over the desk we were sat at in the library, that’s why... Uhm with the chair?” Harry added, trying to explain himself for staring at Hermione’s ass in the library. Ginny gave a quizzical look at Harry at this addition to the story bit continued anyway.</p><p>“Yes, and then, this morning Lyra, Bri and I got into a bit of a tiff that, personally, I thought could only be solved by fucking also” Ginny said as plainly as she could, hoping not to lose Hermione along the way, “So when I was in a rush to find Harry this morning, it was to ask if I could have sex with Lyra and Bri to solve an argument....”</p><p>Hermione looked at Ginny, then at Harry, then at Ginny again. Each time she looked between them, she opened her mouth as if to ask a question, then promptly closed it as if that question was tabled for another that popped into her head. She finally decided to address the group as a whole.</p><p>“So you’re all... Intimate... now?” she said, struggling with the last words as she tried to find a fitting but less vulgar word for it.</p><p>“No me and the girls haven’t uhh” Harry replied, gesturing to Lyra and Brianna.</p><p>“Not yet anyways” Lyra followed up, shooting Harry a wink that made him inexplicably and quite inappropriately aroused, considering the situation.</p><p>“But yes” Ginny picked up, “I spent the morning with Harry and then this morning with the girls.”</p><p>“Okay!” said Hermione</p><p>“Okay? No more questions?” Ginny responded, quite confused.</p><p>“I did have some, but this is all very new, to you guys? So I don’t think they’re questions worth asking so early into... an operation of this scale, let’s say” Hermione said.</p><p>“Honestly, I’m just happy for my friends” she continued, looking at Harry and Ginny. “And for my new friends!” she added, looking at Brianna and Lyra, whom she expected she’d be spending a lot of time with in the future.</p><p>Everyone shared a smile, as everyone looked between the group, not quite sure what to do next. Harry drew up all his confidence and tried his best to abate the awkward tension developing.</p><p>“So we are all in a relationship then, the four of us I mean?” Harry asked, looking at Ginny for an answer.</p><p>“As long as you’re okay with that, I know you don’t know Lyra or Brianna too well, but I think we can all get along?”</p><p>“I think so too!” said Brianna with a big smile, Lyra settling with a big nod.</p><p>“Plus Ginny told us a bit about your night in the library” Brianna added, Lyra picked it up with “and we want to know how much is true, Mr Potter” giving him a playful smile before bursting into laughs at Harrys shocked reaction, and Hermione’s mortified face.</p><p>“I don’t... I think I should go?” Hermione added getting up to leave.</p><p>“Wait, I do have a question for you Hermione...” Ginny said, grabbing Hermione’s arm to keep her from standing.</p><p>“What did Harry mean about what happened in the Library?” she shot an intrigued look between the older students as Hermione blushed.</p><p>“Well Harry was staring at my” she gestured generally to her rear end as she grabbed for the right words “he was looking at my chair, I think because you guys had fucked in that chair?"</p><p>“No!!” Harry interrupted before she could continue “It was the chair we were sat talking in afterwards”</p><p>“So, if Harry was staring at your” she gestured more obviously than she had, at her ass “what would you have done then?” Ginny asked, in an innocent voice.</p><p>The Lyra and Brianna grinned, living seeing Ginny work Hermione like she had worked them earlier. Harry blushed madly, this was his new girlfriend asking his best friend what she would do if Harry found her attractive... This was mental.</p><p>“Well uh... I'd imagine...” her brain stalled. A feeling she wasn’t quite used to being such an intellectual most of them time. She was now very aware of Ginny’s hand, still on her arm and her face, burning red.</p><p>“Its okay!” Ginny laughed, the pressure Hermione felt easing slightly. Ginny pulled her into a friendly hug, putting her head over Hermione's shoulder. The group was quiet for a second, watching the two friends hugged before Ginny called out to the group.</p><p>“You were right to stare Harry, quite a view from back here!”</p><p>Hermione jerked stiff and pulled away from Ginny folding smoothing her skirt across her ass and the back of her thighs giving Ginny a disapproving look as her face burned a brighter red. The three watching burst out in laughter as Ginny pulled an unwilling Hermione back into a hug, genuine this time. Ginny took this opportunity to whisper to Hermione.</p><p>“If you do ever want to join, the doors always open” before pulling away and joining in the laughter. Hermione looked as if she wanted to say something in reply, but didn’t. She then excused herself from the group, bidding farewell to her friends, giving them some much needed time to have a little chat about their new polyamorous relationship. She decided to ignore the whistle from Ginny as she bent over to pick up her bag before leaving but did, as she walked away, put a little extra sway in her step as she headed back to the castle with a smile on her face.</p><p>“So” said Harry once they had all watched Hermione’s ass disappear over the little hill they were sat behind “how does this work? Can we add anyone? Do we all have to fuck?” He asked, feeling comfortable enough around then to be so blunt.</p><p>“Its definitely a group decision, but I recon that if we all like someone, we offer them a place. Simple as that, but outside of the people we decide, no fucking anyone else” said Ginny.</p><p>“I hadn’t even thought about adding others” said Brianna, quite sheepishly as she thought of all the girls in her year that she thought were cute.</p><p>“I hadn't either, not until I had experienced the.... The full package” she looked at Harry, hunger in her eyes. She began to crawl forward towards Harry as he sat in the grass, between Ginny and Brianna.</p><p>“Woah! Wooahh! Down girl” Ginny said, grabbing an imaginary harness on Lyra and pretending to pull her back.</p><p>“That makes sense I guess” Harry mused, feeling slightly embarrassed that he went straight to adding new people to their relationship.</p><p>“I don’t know about you girls” Brianna added, laying on her back on the other side of Harry “but I’m all fucked out” she said rather frankly.</p><p>“Ginny keep you busy then did she? This morning?” he said, getting quite excited at the idea of the three lovely ladies that surrounded him having a sex party.</p><p>Ginny smiled, and put a hand on Lyras head, letting her as she spoke “We all kept each other busy I think, and I agree with Bri! I’m a bit achy”</p><p>“Harrys not” Lyra said, her voice sounding far away and dream like as she stared at Harry, who had just moved himself to cover his semi, still thinking about the girls in front of him all fucking until they couldn’t physically fuck anymore”</p><p>“Uhm” was his only reply as Lyra lunged forwards back on all fours “Can I?” she asked Harry, as she advanced, “Can I?” she asked Ginny over her shoulder before waiting for an answer from Harry.</p><p>Ginny and Harry exchanged a look, and the question was answered.</p><p>Harry stretched his legs out, Lyra immediately moved in between them as Harry leaned back on his arms, revealing his already impressive bulge. Brianna rolled onto her side to watch, feeling that funny feeling she had felt in the showers watching Ginny and Lyra.</p><p>Ginny moved over to Bri, laying behind her in a spooning position as Lyra moved her hands over the bulge, feeling it shift under his clothes.</p><p>“Why don’t we just watch the show Bri?” Ginny whispered into Brianna’s ear, giving it a playful nip with her teeth as she pulled away.</p><p>“I’d better not need another shower after this...” Brianna said, preparing herself as Lyra, still on all fours, undid Harry’s zipper and slowly pulled his jeans down, revealing her prey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not exactly a cliff-hanger because we all know what's coming ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )<br/>But anyways, hope you enjoyed! I'll probably include Lilith more in the next one, as she hasn't spoken to Lyra or Brianna yet about how hot that was!! </p><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Everyone's so Horny?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and the girls have some quality time together and discuss where they can move their more 'intimate relationship' to.<br/>Some problems arise surrounding the girls' other roommates.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another pretty explicit chapter, as the title implies. Had a go at better formatting, hope it's more readable now!<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny lay behind Brianna, her mouth close enough to her ear to enable some quality teasing, her right hand supporting her body and her left hand creeping up over Brianna's hip, moving slowly towards her stomach as she traced her fingers over her friends skin. They both watched in anticipation as Lyra pulled Harry’s pants down his thighs. She marvelled at the shaft as it was slowly revealed and movers her head back a bit as Harry’s hardening cock sprang from within. </p><p>“Oh my...” Lyras voice trailed off as she slowly lost the ability to speak, her eyes getting even wider as Harrys hands found hers and placed them on his impressive shaft. Lyra, seemingly broken out of her trance by this, moved herself to give Brianna and Ginny a better view of what she was doing and slowly stroked Harry’s cock. Harry’s eyes rolled back slightly in his head as she moved from a few slow experimental strokes to a steady pump. Lyra moved her other hand to Harry’s balls, massaging them slowly, watching his face twist in pleasure as she did so. </p><p>Lyra was burning up inside, like her blood had suddenly turned to fire whiskey under her skin as her senses went into over drive. The feel of his warm appendage filling her hand, his musky smell, the sound of his laboured breath as she continued to pleasure him and the sight of her two best friends (and new lovers) watching, completely enraptured. She had to put on a show for them and more importantly, she had to take this dick out for a spin. </p><p>Harry's closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt Lyras wet tongue lick his entire shaft balls to tip and back again. His head lolled back as he felt her lips plant small kisses down the side. His head nearly fell off as with no warning Lyra forced his dick as far into her mouth as he could go, feeling his tip push slightly into her throat as she gagged a little and began to suck him off furiously.<br/>
Lyra hadn’t wanted to go so far I’m her first try but once she started she didn’t want to stop, the feeling of his dick in her mouth was electrifying in a way she had never experienced and she loved it. She tried forcing him deeper again but couldn’t get much more down without gagging. She lifted Sher head off of him, her other hand taking over so she was working his spit covered rod with both hands. She took a few breaths to calm herself and slowly went back for another try.</p><p>She stuck her tongue out more as she slid her mouth around his tool, she reached her previous best attempt and slid an inch past it before she needed to gag, she persevered however and sank another inch, then another. Lyra had never known a pleasure like this as she felt a hand on the back of her head, pushing hard enough for her to notice but not so hard that she would lose control of her descent. Harry could hardly breath as he felt Lyras tongue reach his balls, her nose pressing into his stomach as his dick was buried entirely in her throat. His eyes crossed as he pulled her head off, unable to form any words of warning and not wanting to risk drowning the poor girl as his balls emptied into the air.</p><p>Ginny and Bri had been quite motionless through the whole thing, forgetting themselves as they were lost in Lyras pleasure. Brianna gasped as Harry bottomed out in Lyras throat, her hesitance to join in evaporating as she watched him rip her head off of his dick and shoot a heavy load about a meter in the air, before it rained down on Lyra, who had half collapsed over his legs, and Harry’s own torso. She listened to the pair, breathing heavily and stayed motionless, incapable of real thought as she re-lived the massive cumshot in her mind. </p><p>“Wh...” Ginny started, seemingly just as star struck as Brianna was as she looked at Harry’s twitching cock, glistening with Lyras saliva and the last remnants of his orgasm dribbling slowly down his shaft. </p><p>Lyra was the first to move again, pushing her ass up in the air with her head still laying on Harry. She flipped her skirt up and yanked down her leggings. She fiddle with the hem of her soaking wet underwear as she staggered fully up, as if she was drunk. Her heart beat pounded in her head, she had just experienced one of the biggest orgasms of her life, squirting her own cum while still fully clothed and her brain could only give one command, 'Dick'. She needed that dick in her and her pussy was aching for it. She gave up on pulling down her underwear and just shifted it aside as she flung one leg over Harry, straddling him and squatted down over his dick. One hand on his chest to steady herself and one guiding his still rock hard dick towards her dripping entrance. His eyes shot open as he felt his tip spread her entrance.</p><p>“You ready?” she managed, paused over his dick. </p><p>“No” he said truthfully, still recovering.</p><p>Lyra, quite unceremoniously, sat down on Harry’s dick taking almost the whole thing at once. Her vision went white. And her head turned to cotton wool. </p><p>Ginny watched Lyra stagger around desperate to get Harry’s dick inside her. She understood the feeling well and smiled as she saw Bri's shocked reaction. Ginny was about to start teasing her hand towards Brianna’s pussy, but stopped at the hem of her skirt when she saw Lyra sit on Harry’s dick and collapse forward, her pussy squirting obscenely behind her, coating Harry’s balls. Ginny climbed over Brianna and grabbed Lyra, helping Harry pull her off his dick and lay her gently beside him.</p><p>“Whats? Is she? Okay?” Harry asked, still struggling for breath. </p><p>“Yeah she should be okay” Ginny smiled as her friends breathing returned to normal and her eyes rolled over in her head as she tried to sit up.</p><p>“I think you just broke her brain man, with your dick...” Brianna said as she now came to Lyras side, relieved to see her friend was okay.</p><p>“I mean, you saw her right? She just speared herself on you and squirted everywhere. She must be dehydrated after that, it looked like 3 times as big as the other squirts she’s done” Ginny said, stroking Lyras head to calm her down as she came too slightly.</p><p>Harry sat back, still painfully erect as Brianna grabbed his dick. </p><p>“My turn now I guess?” Brianna said, as she straddled him, as Lyra had just done. He gave her a quizzical look as she pulled her skirt up around her waist, showing him she had no underwear on as she moved back and rubbed her ass against his dick. Harry hissed at the contact and instinctually moved a hand to her pussy, watching her face as he rubbed her. Not having the patience any longer, Brianna lifted her ass up and bent over slightly. Her eyes opened wide as she felt two hands spread her ass cheeks apart as Harry reached around her. </p><p>“Here let me” Ginny said with a smile, reaching over Lyra who was still laying between her and the pair. She grabbed Harry’s dick, allowing Brianna to lean over further, presenting her pussy to Harry’s long solid pole as Ginny rubbed his tip along her spread entrance. Brianna moaned as Ginny pushed his tip into her and rocked her hips back as she, more careful than Lyra did, slowly sat on Harry’s cock. </p><p>“Oh my god it’s so deep” Brianna moaned as she continued her descent </p><p>“Its perfect isn’t is” Ginny said as she moved behind Brianna, watching the last of Harry’s cock disappear inside Briannas darker pussy. From this angle, Ginny could see Briannas pussy twitch, anxious to cum, she could also see that Brianna’s asshole was also twitching in time with her pussy, which gave Ginny a wicked idea. Brianna and Harry moaned in tandem with each other as Brianna picked up speed, riding Harry’s cock at a steady pace now, not wanting to outdo herself like Lyra had. She felt incredible, like a goddess, as her body tingled with orgasmic tension. Tension that was released as Briannas back arched back, as she felt a tongue flick over her asshole.</p><p>“Spread her ass for me Harry” Ginny said as she licked her ass again, sticking the tip of her tongue into the Incredibles tight hole.</p><p>Harry groaned as Brianna came but he did what Ginny asked, moving his hands further over Bri's ass and pulling her ass wide apart. Brianna had frozen half way down Harry’s cock when she came, so Harry took initiative and started thrusting up into her. He watched as her eyes squeezed shut, lost in pleasure as he rocked her whole body with each thrust, he felt his balls brush against Ginny as she forced herself deeper into Brianna’s ass. He felt her cum again, and again about a minute later, her whole body locked in pleasure, emitting constant moans of sheer bliss. </p><p>Ginny was quite enjoying herself back behind her friend. Briannas ass was even tighter than Lyras, which was saying something given Lyras smaller size. Ginny pulled out of her as Harry began to speed up, her smile widened as she spat on Brianna’s asshole and pushed her finger into Brianna’s asshole as far as she could, wiggling it slightly as her index finger disappeared in the tight hole.</p><p>Silence befell the group, the only sound was the rhythmic slapping of Harry’s thighs against Brianna as he fucked her. With one final massive thrust Harry stopped, as deep as he could go as Ginny watched his balls tense, his cock twitching and pulsing as Brianna collapsed on top of him, panting heavily but still conscious. Ginny was mesmerised as Harry’s cum started to leak out of Brianna drilling around Harry’s cock, which showed no sign of stopping. Ginny eagerly licked it up as it came out, earning moans from her two friends who, amidst their orgasms were extremely sensitive. Harry pulled out of Brianna, a gush of their mixed fluids following him out. Ginny immediately engulfed his dick as it came out. Brianna rolled off of him, laying next to Lyra who was still only half conscious.<br/>
Harrys moaned again as his dick exited one hole and entered another, Ginny’s warm wet tongue dancing over the head of his dick. Barely able to lift his arms, he put a hand on the back of her head. Ginny put both arms behind his back and, learning from Lyra, committed to the deep throat and toon Harry’s whole length slowly inside her, inviting him to fuck her throat.<br/>
Adrenaline filled his veins again as his hand grilled her flaming red hair and he moved his hips gentley in and out of her mouth. Ginny wanted more. Needed more. She pulled out completely and half moaned half shouted </p><p>“Harder!”</p><p>Harry did not need to be told twice as he shoved Ginny’s head back down, desperate to reach orgasm again. He didn’t last long as he thrusted up into Ginny’s throat, pulling out shortly after and finishing up into Ginnys open mouth.</p><p>It took Ginny a few seconds to recover. She knew Harry didn’t have anything left in the tank as his dick began to soften almost immediately. Ginny turned away and quickly cleaned herself up, not wanting the girls or Harry to see her quite so dishevelled.</p><p>She turned back to Harry, who had collapsed with his eyes closed, clearly exhausted. She lay next to him, kissing his neck gently as he caught his breath back.</p><p>“That was magical Harry” she whispered. </p><p>“Think you really showed your stuff to the girls” she giggled as Lyra sat up, having regained consciousness.</p><p>“Did I miss it?” she asked, a little disappointed.</p><p>“You certainly missed something” Brianna replied, also sitting up so she could look at her friends. Ginnys eyes were red and watery, Lyras still a little cloudy and dream like, Harry’s were closed as he rocked himself forward to begin standing up. </p><p>He pulled his wand and pointed to each of them in turn, vanishing any fluids from their faces and legs. Brianna opened her legs, allowing him to vanish most of his cum that was still leaking out of her. </p><p>“Such a gentleman” Lyra said, removing her leggings and sodden underwear “Well these won’t be much use, not to me anyway, as she tucked them into Harry’s bag. Brianna and Ginny giggled as Lyra smoothed her skirt down to cover her naked rear. They too lost their underwear in Harry’s bag, each giving him a wink or sultry glance as they began slowly walking back to the Gryffindor common room, now all feeling the heat of the mid afternoon sun.</p><p>“We need a place to do this more often” He said, “I don’t think the library or just outside somewhere will work every time” </p><p>“Well boys can’t go into our dorms but we could come to yours?” Ginny suggested</p><p>“And fuck next you your brother and my three other dorm mates? Fat chance. They might try and steal you from me” he said, stretching his arms out and pulling all three girls into his sides. </p><p>“Not in the mood for sharing Harry?” Ginny teased as the three girls melted into the hug. </p><p>“I don’t want to be shared!” teased Lyra “No dick could even compare to yours Harry I’m sure of it” she continued in a whisper. </p><p>“Yeah we're yours now Harry” Brianna whispered, joining in on the teasing.</p><p>Harry blushed slightly as he smirked at the girls “Good” was all he could manage as a response as they continued their walk. Still pondering places that they could continue their nightly activities. </p><p>“Wait... the bathroom!!” Lyra exclaimed as they re enters the castle “the old ones! In the common room!” </p><p>“But Harry can’t get in our side of the dorm, remember?” Ginny said confused “and keep your voice down! Someone could hear us!” </p><p>“But if there’s an old one on our side, there’s got to be on e on theirs surely! We can use the cloak to sneak there invisibly and fuck as much as we like, and clean up while we are there!” </p><p>Harry had never seen an old bathroom but, he had also never had much reason to explore every corridor in their dorm so maybe he just hadn’t been near it. He thought to himself as they reached the common room. </p><p>The four sat close together on one of the old worn couches in the Gryffindor common room, chatting idley about school and sometimes even muggle things that Harry and Brianna (who had a Muggle mother that she lived with outside of Hogwarts) had to explain to the two magic folk. They all heard the clock strike 6, signalling to them that food would now be available again in the great hall! They got down early when it wasn’t too busy and found a place to sit. All three girls eyes opened with surprise as they sat down at the benches together, Lyra and Brianna sat together opposite Ginny and Harry.</p><p>“Anyone else a little erm... Draughty” Ginny said, trying her best to suppress a laugh as she folded her skirt down between her legs as if to cover herself.</p><p>The other two girls nodded nervously, also trying not to laugh as Lyra also folded in her skirt and Brianna crossed one leg over the other, her thick thighs more than enough to cover herself. </p><p>“What?” said Harry, confused.</p><p>“We might have erm... Left something... In your bag” Ginny said, trying to remind Harry of the three sets of underwear in his bag. </p><p>Harry’s eyes opened wide in realisation as he snorted and looked away from the girls, unable to hold his laughter at bay! </p><p>“Its not funny Harry!” Ginny said, still barely holding back her own giggles.</p><p>Brianna cracked first, followed closely by Lyra and finally Ginny as the four let out the laughter and eventually calmed down.</p><p>They ate relatively quickly and Ginny gave the two girls opposite a knowing glance and 'accidentally' nudged Harry as he put down his cutlery, causing him to drop a fork.</p><p>“Better pick that up Harry” she said, in a quiet husky voice. </p><p>Harry grinned as he caught on to what Ginny was doing. He disappeared under the table and Ginny watched as Brianna suddenly clamped a hand over her mouth in surprise and Lyras head hit the table in front of her. Ginny smirked before letting out a small yelp as two fingers found their way quickly inside her and left all too soon. Harry came back up to the table, sucking his fingers and looking at each one of the girls in turn. </p><p>They raced back to the common room, it was all but empty as the girls all giggled in embarrassment at little venture into voyeurism and public nudity. The room was empty but for Hermione and two fifth years. They took one look at Harry however and left the room out of the portrait hole as if they had somewhere better to be, a sobering reminder to Harry that not everyone was as fond of him as his girls. </p><p>They all said hi and sat with Hermione as they pulled various bits of their own homework out and began studying in the now empty room. Harry pulled out his charms homework on summoning charms, the same homework Hermione was currently completing. The three younger girls all pulled out their defence against the dark arts again and continued where they had left off. </p><p>“So, what did you love birds get up to after I was gone?” Hermione asked innocently “A romantic little date by the lakeside?” She asked, in a tone that suggested she was trying to mock them. </p><p>“Something like that...” Harry added, stifling a laugh.</p><p>“Does this answer your question Hermione?” Ginny asked, spreading her legs and lifting her skirt, flashing the older witch quickly before putting her legs down again.</p><p>Hermione’s head snapped in the opposite direction at an almost dangerous speed. Unfortunately that left her looking at Lyra, who also flashed her, adding a little slap to the top of her pussy for added effect. </p><p>Hermione’s face screwed up as her face turned as red as Ginny’s hair. </p><p>“I shouldn’t have asked...” she said regretfully, trying to sell her arousal at the thought, as embarrassment instead. The others seemed to buy it as they all giggled and teased her with little quotes under their breath,<br/>
“You should’ve stayed” </p><p>“We could’ve used some extra hands” </p><p>“We could barely walk back to the castle” </p><p>“Alright, Alright!” Hermione shouted, hastily gathering up her belongings and excusing herself for an early night, Harry wantes to protest, enjoying Hermione’s company (and her help on the homework they were doing), but the protest died in his throat, not wanting to force her to stay if she didn’t want to. Other people were beginning to fill the common room now, returning from the great hall. Harry decided to also turn in for an early night, whispering to the girls that he would have a look for a hidden unused room that night. He gave them all a quick kiss on the head as he walked away from the table, doing so successfully without anyone seeing, and walked up into the boys dorms.</p><p>The girls were also all pretty tired, Ginny suggested they could finish their work all in one bed and 'reward' each other while they worked. Lyra, who was deep into a book, barely paying attention, grabbed her things and walked with the girls back to their room. Ginny walked in first and stopped dead in the door, Brianna seeing immediately what stopped her and Lyra slowly looked up from the book confused. When she saw what had stopped them her jaw hit the floor. </p><p>Gia Primrose was a much more developed girl than the three that stood, dumbfounded in the doorway. She was currently stood in only her white thong, her bra discarded on the floor as she picked out an old comfortable night shirt and put it on, turning to the three as she picked some pyjama pants off of the bed and slipped into them.</p><p>“..... You guys okay?” she asked the three girls, looking at them quizzically, looking behind her to see what they were so awestruck by and the back to them after not noticing anything in particular. She pushed her glasses a little bit up her nose as she waited for an answer. </p><p>“...Yeah, you just startled us is all, we thought the room would be empty!” Ginny said, braking the other two out of their trance as she continued into the room, past Gia who had moved around her bed to grab some things from her njghtstand. </p><p>“Ah well yes, I would have normally been in the great hall, dining still. However some pesky first year managed to spill pumpkin juice all over my shirt! So I had to come and change.” Lilith said, acting out how she recoiled from the pumpkin juice and gesturing to her chest where it was spilled. There was a second of silence in the room as the trio watched Gia's 'generous' chest bounce and jiggle under her shirt, her nipples just visible if you looked hard enough, as Lyra definitely was.</p><p>“Whoa mama” Lyra whispered to herself as Gia looked quizzically at the three of them, who hadn’t yet responded. </p><p>“Something like that happened to me in first year! Only it was a Slytherin that did it... And it wasnt an accident” said Ginny, her voice trailing off as she realised her story didn’t quite match the tone of the room. </p><p>“Anyway, I’m joining Lilith again in the common room tonight, to help her catch up on some homework, care to join?” Gia asked politely moving over to the door “We’ll be down there, come an find us if you do!” she continued when no one spoke again, their faces starting to turn red. She turned to the door and left the room, wondering what had the usually chatty girls in such a strange mood.</p><p>“Are... Are we like pervs now?” Brianna asked after roughly 30 seconds of silence “Ive been horny as hell since we all fucked and now I cant even talk to Gia without drooling!” </p><p>“Talk about drooling...” Lyra said, lifting her skirt up to show the others how wet she was. </p><p>“Dont tease me like that Lyra! We can’t risk Gia finding us fucking! Shes too posh for that I think, she'd explode!” Ginny complained, turning around to her own trunk and beginning to change into her pyjamas. </p><p>“Shame, she’d be so good at it” Lyra said dreamily, letting her imagination run wild before she felt her own juice run down her inner thigh. She sighed and joined her friends in changing into her nightwear. They were all in various states of undress when Lilith burst into the door, slamming it behind her. Her eyes wild and her chest heaving as if she had just been sprinting. </p><p>“...Hey! You all owe me one right? For not telling anyone about... that” she said as fast as she could, gesturing towards Brianna’s bed, where she had caught them in the moment. </p><p>“Sure?” said Ginny, continuing to pull her shirt off, leaving her only in her bra</p><p>“Fuck me then!” Lilith bursted out, only now seeing that all three of them were changing, and none of them had underwear on.</p><p>“What is going on in this place? Everyone’s horny as well now!” Brianna said, surprise in her voice at the sudden desperation in Lilith’s usually blasé voice. </p><p>“Did you SEE her though?!” Lilith explained “Gia I mean, did you see her just now?” </p><p>“Boy did we” Lyra said, looking down her completely naked body at her soaking folds. </p><p>“Then you get it right? She’s too hot! Way too hot! I can’t take another night alone with her, dropping the biggest 'fuck me please, I’m gay for you' vibes that I can and she’s just not getting it!” Lilith said, collapsing to her knees at the end of her bed. “I need to cum so bad guys,” she said desperately, looking between the three of them pleadingly. </p><p>“Fine! If we have to!” Ginny said sarcastically as she crossed the room, flanked by a half naked Brianna and a fully naked Lyra as Lilith’s dark eyes lit up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey whaddya know, this chapter ended almost exactly the same as last time, what could possibly happen next * hmm emoji *</p><p>Might try some less horny episodes in the future to see if I'm actually enjoying writing or just enjoying being horny lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dancing in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls are caught in a compromising position and learn something new about their friend.<br/>Harry scouts the location for their fuck room and can't wait to share what he found.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter! A bit less fuck heavy this time, not much but a little lmao.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilith was a fairly open person, in general. She tended to say whatever was on her mind, or do whatever she thought was best with little regard for consequences. So, when she saw Gia Primrose descending the stairs from the girls dorm with just a nightshirt on, it took every last bit of her self restraint to maintain eye contact and excuse herself to the dorm room. She was initially disappointed that the room wasn’t empty because her plan was to furiously masturbate until her brain could function normally Gia in the common room. However, considering she had caught the three girls in front of her in a particularly compromising position previously, she knew exactly what to do.</p><p>That was how she found herself face down ass up on the bed, completely naked, three girls attacking her exposed rear. </p><p>Most of the time Ginny loved teasing, but this didn’t seem like an appropriate time, so she had just dived straight into Lilith’s pussy as soon as it was exposed. Lyra had jumped up next to Ginny, seeing that Lilith’s asshole was currently unoccupied and decided to fix that. This delighted Lilith as she felt Lyras slick tongue stretch her asshole as she explored her. Brianna had gone straight for Lilith’s chest, similar in size to Ginny’s, planting kisses and occasionally nipping lightly with her teeth at a nipple as she lay beside her.</p><p>Lilith was well in her way to her second orgasm when she ordered a position change, the girls stopped immediately and waited on her command. </p><p>'Oh no, Lilith likes this....’ Lilith thought as she looked at the three girls waiting on her. </p><p>She pushed Ginny down onto her back, gently enough so as not to spook or hurt her, and straddled her face. Ginny eagerly started licking again as Lilith’s pussy descended over her mouth. Lilith then grabbed Brianna and moved her head towards her ass, pushing her face into it, moaning as Briana took the hint and took over the job of eating her asshole. Lyra moved intuitively in front of Lilith who kept one hand on Brianna’s head. Lilith's other hand reached out and grabbed Lyra around her jaw, slightly rougher with her than the other two.</p><p>“You seem like you like it the roughest” Lilith said in a strained but forceful half whisper as she brought Lyra into a fierce and messy open mouthed kiss. Lyra fought back, and Lilith loved it. Feeling her second orgasm fast approaching she pushed harder on the back of Brianna’s head, started grinding her pussy into Ginny’s face under her and bit Lyras lip savagely, earning a surprised moan from the smaller girl. Her hips bucked against Ginny’s face as she came, her back arched, pushing Brianna’s face even harder into her ass. </p><p>“Lilith? You said you wou-” the sentence died in Gia's throat as she walked back into her dorm room. The girl she was looking for was currently in one of the single lewdest positions Gia could have even comprehended with her other dorm mates. Gia's brain took a whole second to attempt to process things before shutting off. She slowly began backing out of the room.</p><p>The four girls on the bed had frozen upon hearing Gia's voice, Ginny tried to pull herself from under Lilith to no avail. </p><p>“Gia....” Lilith began but as soon as she did Gia slowly backed out of the doorway, making to leave.</p><p>“NO!” Lyra shouted leaping off of the bed, clearing half of the distance to the door in a single bound as she ran, completely naked, most of the way out the door to grab Gia's arm and yank her back into the room. Lilith slammed the door closed, behind her leaning her back against it.</p><p>“You can’t tell anyone” Lilith said after a few seconds that seemed to take minutes to pass. “Gia do you hear me, you can’t tell anyone!” her tone stern but not angry.</p><p>“I-” Gia began, not sure where it was going to go. She could feel the scarlet tint spread from her cheeks across her whole face and down her chest as the temperature in the room seemed to rise dramatically. She didn’t know where to look, she couldn’t look at any off the naked girls, so she picked a spot on the wall above her bed on the opposite side of the room to stare at. </p><p>Realising her discomfort Brianna moved across the room and grabbed Ginny, Lyra and herself their dressing gowns from the ends of their beds. She tossed Lilith’s to her, as she seemed insistent on guarding the door as if Gia would try and make a run for it.</p><p>“I’m gay Gia, super big lesbian okay?” Lilith said in a calm tone, as if she was walking someone through a stressful procedure.</p><p>“So are these guys,” Lilith continued, gesturing to the three girls “they’re already in a relationship with each other, Ginny has explained it to me and they are in a three way relationship.” She slowly moved away from the door and towards her friend. </p><p>“You know how word gets around in this place yeah? You can’t tell anyone, not until they have come out to everyone” Lilith continued, closing in on Gia very slowly, one arm raising up to Gia’s shoulder. Gia looked down at the contact and seemed to unfreeze as she saw everyone was covered at least, her face was practically glowing red now. </p><p>Ginny made to speak, to correct Lilith in that there were four people in their relationship but thought better of it, after receiving a dangerous look from Lilith. Gia looked at the three girls still stood by Lilith’s bed and moved over to her own, sitting on the edge very gently. Lyra couldn’t help but notice that to match the glowing red blush Gia had developed, her nipples were trying to cut through her nightshirt as looked at Lilith, her face unchanged. Lilith moved Gia gentley to her bed, helping her sit down before backing away a pace with her hands up, showing she meant no harm.</p><p>“How?” Gia tried to ask, the question dying in her throat as is that one word had taken all of her breath.</p><p>“It’s okay, take your time Gia. It’s pretty crazy, I know” Lilith said in a calm manner, backing up further and perched on the very edge of Lyras bed, facing Gia. </p><p>The five girls sat in relative silence, occasionally casting worried looks at each other then at an Gia, who was staring at the ground.</p><p>Gia forced herself to breathe, big deep breaths. In through the nose, out through the mouth. It was like she was feeling too many feelings, her head pounded with questions, her blood burned in her veins with embarrassment and anxiety, and the one that was preventing her from speaking was her body aching with lust. </p><p>“How long has this, been going on? Gia asked eventually, her voice sounding unconvincingly level. </p><p>“This is my first time.” Lilith answered honestly, looking at the three others to answer on their own behalf.</p><p>“It was our first time together this morning, when Lilith caught us.” Ginny replied for them, trying to keep her voice calm.</p><p>Lilith gave them a surprised look and turned back to Gia, waiting for another question.</p><p>Gia barely reacted to Ginny’s answer but after a few more quiet seconds looked up, meeting Lilith’s concerned gaze, tears forming in her eyes. </p><p>“Why?” she asked, her voice breaking slightly. Lilith looked at her confused, not quite knowing what answer Gia was looking for.</p><p>“You were meant to be with me down in the common room.” She added. Lilith's eyes opened wider, shocked. She was going to have to tell the truth, she was in no position to lie and seeing how much it meant to her friend she couldn’t bring herself to anyway. </p><p>“I was horny. They were here. Their relationship means something more to them, I can see that. But I kept quiet after catching them this morning so they owed me. I would’ve done it alone but they were here and I needed some release” Lilith said, beginning to blush and trip over her words slightly as she tried to skirt around the real reason she was so pent up.</p><p>“And it couldn’t have waited? Or you couldn’t have...” Gia trailed off and a brief silence followed.</p><p>“Okay” Lilith said, steeling herself for what was to come.</p><p>“You are ridiculously hot Gia. There I said it. I saw you in that shirt and... And ... I couldn’t help it. I know you hate it, all the boys staring at you like... Like you’re the fastest broom in the world that they could only dream of riding, like your not a person to talk to. But I can’t help being so attracted to you. I didn’t want to insult you and sit in the common room drooling all over myself because I couldn’t think straight. So I was gonna quickly take care of it, like I had before, and then come down to meet you. I just.... Took a little longer than I thought I would.” Lilith’s voice trailed slightly towards the end as if she was just now starting to get embarrassed about being caught with the girls. </p><p>Gia looked up at her again, several emotions cycling through her head as Lilith said her piece.</p><p>‘She thinks I'm hot?!’<br/>
‘What about my shirt?’<br/>
'I thought she was different'<br/>
'Wait... Like she had before? She’s been doing this regularly before meeting me?’<br/>
‘Is she just trying to protect me?’</p><p>There was silence in the room again as Gia stood, Lilith looked disappointedly at the ground, preparing herself for Gias disgust as she left the room. She heard Gias footsteps and was about to call after her. She stopped however when she felt arms grab her in a hug. </p><p>“Its okay” Gia whispered, as Lilith slowly raised her arms and returned the hug, shocked by this reaction.</p><p>“You... You're not mad?” Lilith asked, at somewhat of a loss for words.</p><p>“You put all that effort in just to protect me? How could I be mad?” Gia said, giggling slightly as she let go of the hug and sat next to Lilith, placing a hand on her thigh.</p><p>“And maybe I don’t mind when you look” she whispered into her ear, squeezing her thigh gently where her hand lay. Lilith looked at Gia as she said this, her face still frozen in shock, her eyes beset with lust as she felt Gias breath in her ear. </p><p>Just as quickly as it started it was over, Gia had stood up and looked over to the other three girls, who had remained silent through the whole exchange, wishing they were dressed enough to vacate the room and give the other two girls some privacy. </p><p>“Your secret is safe with me” she said cordially, looking each of the three girls in the eye, still blushing slightly.</p><p>“Im sorry for barging in and interrupting such an... Intimate moment” she blushed even more, trying not to think about the scene she had witnessed. </p><p>“But next time... Why don’t you leave Lilith to me...” she said this in a confident voice that was almost convincing, however the particular shade of red her entire face became as the words left her lips told the three girls all they needed to know. Regardless, the three girls agreed and dismissed Gias apology, stating that she had done nothing wrong by walking into the room.</p><p>Lilith was still in shock at what happened, standing slowly as Gia smiled at the trio and made for the door. </p><p>“Feel free to err... Finish up in here Lil” she said, turning back to her friend.</p><p>“That homework isn’t going to finish itself though is it, I’ll see you down there” Gia finished as she turned and left the room.</p><p>Lilith turned to the other three unsure of what to do with herself. She was met with equally blank faces as all four girls took in what just happened. </p><p>“At least she's okay?” Ginny said in an effort to dispel the silence. </p><p>“Absolutely” said Lilith, still mystified.</p><p>Wordlessly, Lyra walked over to Lilith and slapped her across the face, not hard enough to truly hurt her but enough for her to notice. Lilith shook her head as Lyra grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” Lyra asked in a stern voice. The entire room was taken aback by Lyras actions and Ginny and Brianna both moved to get her off of Lilith. They stopped in their tracks however as they heard a single loud “HA!” from Lilith who jumped up off the bed and pulled Lyra into a hug, lifting the shorter girl off of the ground. </p><p>“Did you see that?!” Lilith half screamed as she dropped Lyra back onto her feet. She rushed over the room, throwing off her dressing gown and quickly pulling on her closest lounge wear, a maroon t-shirt with a faded number 11 inside two concentric circles, underwear and pyjama pants. She turned to the girls as she was changing,</p><p>“I can’t believe it!” the excitement clear in her voice “This is... I don’t even... fucking crazy!!” Lilith’s accent was more prevalent than ever as her inner American white girl came out in her excitement.</p><p>She finished dressing and darted to the door, before pausing with one hand on the handle. She turned and leapt across the room, pulling each of the three girls into a quick but excited kiss, chanting thank you as she made her lap of the room. She made it back around to the door, straightened her hair and did her best to relax her face into the apathetic smirk she usually wore and headed out of the room. </p><p>The three girls left in the room were still puzzling together the events that had just passed and seemingly at the same time, decided to give up and go to sleep. It was still relative early for sleeping so all three girls changed into comfortable night clothes and gathered on Ginny’s bed, chatting until they eventually succumbed to sleep after their long and very eventful Saturday. </p><p>Lilith, for all her excitement managed to get quite a lot of homework done that evening, with Gia’s help of course as she had all but finished every piece of homework she had. The two would occasionally share a secret smile, before one would giggle and turn back to their work. It was at least midnight, the common room now quiet and empty but for the crackle of the fire, before Gia suggested they return to their room. They did so and both climbed into bed, Lilith chuckled as she saw Ginny Brianna and Lyra in a soundly sleeping pile in the middle of Ginny’s bed. She looked meaning fully at Gia and gave her a hug goodnight, noticing Gia’s hesitance to let go as she pulled away and got into her bed. As Lilith’s back turned Gia made half a step towards the other girls bed before losing confidence and settling for her own tonight.</p><p>----      ----      ---- </p><p>Harry had just left the girls in the common room and headed to his dorm. He turned down the corridor his room was on and halted as he came face to face with Ron, who’s look soured as he pushed sat Harry and turned towards the common room. Harry shook his head, dismissing a Ron’s actions as he headed into his dorm room. Dean flashed him a quick smile, which Harry returned, as Dean pulled on a t shirt and nodded goodbye to Harry as he left the room. </p><p>Now alone Harry pulled out the Marauders map, which he got from Fred and George last year in order to sneak into Hogsmeade. </p><p>“I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good” Harry half whispered, despite being in an empty room.</p><p>The blank parchment swirled as words seemed to float to the surface of the map. Harry looked over the title with a smile, imagining what it would be like to be one of the Marauders. One of his Dad’s friends or even to be in his dad’s position, sneaking around in animagus form, wherever he liked with his friends. He shook the thought from his head as he remembered the last 24 hours or so, remembering that it wasn’t so bad to be him right now either. </p><p>He looked at the plan of Gryffindor tower and scanned every corridor, and every floor. He traced his finger along the corridors of the girls dorm, following the directions Lyra explained to him as they had walked back to the castle. He got to the position on the map that the girls had described to him, and to his surprise there was nothing there. The entire map so far had been accurate, marking all the secret exits and entrances, hidden tunnels and secret rooms but this one was not there. Could it be that even the infamous marauders had never discovered the old unused bathrooms? He traced the same path through the mirror imaged boys dorm and again found an empty corridor.</p><p>“Mischief managed” </p><p>Harry closed the map and sat on his bed, thinking on whether it was possible that the room was just hidden there somehow. He resisted the urge to go immediately down to the corridor in question and investigate. He chose instead to lay back on the bed, deciding it would be a better idea to have asleep now and hopefully wake up at some time during the night/early morning and use the invisibility cloak to check out the room. </p><p>Harry awoke as he heard shuffling in the room. It was entirely dark but for a shaft of moonlight that fell directly down the middle of the room, lighting Seamus' way as he stumbled back to his bed, presumably returning from the bathroom. Harry checked his watch and saw that it was 1:30am, the perfect time for him to check the abandoned bathroom. He lay awake for a few minutes until he was sure everyone was asleep as he rolled quietly out of bed and whipped his invisibility cloak around him. He silently flicked his wand at the bed hangings and shut them, just in case someone woke up and saw he was gone. He crept over to the door, wincing as the handle rattled and the lock clicked back into place as he closed it behind himself. </p><p>“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good” he whispered again, activating his map as he walked down the hall, checking each corridor for names as he approached the corridor the room should be on. As he saw himself turn down the empty corridor where the room should be he looked up. He saw a corridor identical to the one his own room was on, the room in question should have been right at the end of the corridor facing him. But the wall was blank, Harry looked around for a painting to activate, a wall sconce to pull perhaps but all the walls here were bare. He looked down at the map, seeing his name only feet away from the supposed room but there were no more hints as to how to enter it. He edged closer to the wall, feeling for seems along the wall, anything to check that there was no secret door as he looks again at the map. But after at least a minute of stroking the wall, Harry found nothing.</p><p>Thoroughly upset that the room no longer existed Harry was about to return to his room when in frustration he kicked at the skirting bored of the wall. He almost fell backwards when his toes disappeared into it as the bottom of the wall offered no resistance and allowed Harry’s foot to pass straight through it. Harry looked in disbelief at the wall as he reached out to the wall again, his face twisted in confusion as his hand hit the solid wall. He looked back down as he put his toes back through the illusory skirting board and pulled them back out again. He reached down with his hand as he grabbed the edge of the corporeal wall and tried to push or pull it open. To Harry’s surprise the wall did give slightly, but moved vertically, stretching the illusion of the ornate skirting board. Harry put both hands through the illusion and pulled the wall up as far as he could, it could move no longer when it was about seven feet up, Harry let go and the warped illusion of the skirting board shifted slightly, as if coming into focus and took on the appearance of a real door, identical to every other door in the boys dorm. </p><p>Harry, with renewed confidence in himself, tried the door handle, which turned and the door creaked open. Harry looked around behind himself at the empty corridor, checked again on the map for names and then as silently as he could, opened the door and crept inside. </p><p>He was met with an incredibly untidy and disorganised room, red and gold furnishings filled the room, busted bed frames and beat up couches were stacked and leaned against each other at odd angles. Harry looked around at what he assumed was the old bathroom, the tiled walls and floor matched the style that the girls described in their bathroom. At some point between being a bathroom and being forgotten about though the staff must have used this as a storage room for broken furniture, perhaps before the house elves were in charge of cleaning and repairing stuff around the castle. </p><p>Harry doffed the cloak and hung it on the leg of a couch that was leaning against the wall to the right of the doorway he had come through and pulled the illusion entrance back down, disguising the door to anyone outside. He turned back to the room and looked for a path over the mountain of busted furniture. There were tables with holes bored through them, several sets of curtains and various other busted but mundane furniture items. Harry could see in the middle of the wall opposite the door there was an empty doorway that lead through to another room. </p><p>After clambering through the mound of crap, Harry made it to the doorway and saw an open shower room, a drain in the middle of the slightly sloping floor and nine showers lined the walls, separated by partitions similar to what the girls had described of their bathroom.</p><p>Harry turned back to the main room and looked again over the pile, he realised that there weren’t that many individual items in there but they were just poorly stacked, as if they were tossed in here without a care. He climbed precariously to the top of the pile, that was almost reaching the ceiling at around ten feet from the ground. Harry grabbed and freed a bedside table that had some serious acid pick marks on it and took it carefully back down and placed it in the shower room. He was about to ascend again when he stopped suddenly, remembering that this is exactly what magic was for. He stood back in the shower room and carefully levitated all of the stuff into the shower room. He got the main pile down to about 5 feet tall before there wasn’t really much room in the shower room so he then enacted the second part of his plan.</p><p>Harry stood on a table making big sweeping motions with his wand, as he organised the various tables and cabinets on the floor, making a stable base. He turned to the shower room and brought all of the curtains back in and used them to cover the mostly wooden base. He then layered all of the softer items back on to the pile, by the end of his re shuffling the pile looked like some one made a Mayan Ziggurat at a second hand furniture shop. At the top of the ziggurat was the three broken couches, all of which only had minor damage to the back, or was missing one or more of the ornate feet. To remedy this, Harry simply took the remaining feet off and used his basic repair charm to mend what he could. </p><p>All in all, the room looked pretty usable now, there were the three couches to bang on, showers to clean up and even an old busted wardrobe to put their clothes in while they weren’t using them. Harry backed up admiring his work before checking his watch and realising it was just gone 3:30am, he donned his father’s invisibility cloak once more and checked the map before sneaking back into his room with no issue.</p><p>Harry got back into bed after dismissing the map and storing it with his cloak in his bag. He fell asleep wondering how exactly he was going to get himself and his three girls into the room with only one cloak and one map but exhaustion soon took him as everything faded to black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Want to do more with Hermione at some point in this story but I think it would start to get a bit harem-y at that point so not sure what's gonna happen tbh. </p><p>--Ten points if you know the shirt Lilith puts on--</p><p>Also, someone suggested the idea of a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover which sounds pretty interesting, I've not got bored of writing yet so I might give it a shot! So if this doesn't get updated for a few days it's probably cos I'm working on that!</p><p>Hit me with a comment if you've got any advice or recommendations and if not, cheers for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sunday Morning Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry can't wait to tell the girls about the room so that they can have a place to fuck as much as they want on a rainy Sunday!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter took way longer to come out huh. </p><p>Imma be honest I don't even think it's that good, sets up for a juicy one next time though so let's hope that ones a bit better.</p><p>Enjoy the chapter lads and ladies!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny moved soundlessly through the library, feeling light as a feather as she crept carefully down the aisles. She ducked behind desks and around chairs to avoid being seen or making any noise at all, lest she be discovered. She knew she had to hurry so she sped up a little, barely faster than a walk as she tried to lessen the sounds of her feet on the wooden floor.</p><p>She turned a corner, speeding up but still being quiet as she passed shelves upon shelves of books. She took a second to reach a hand out to the spin of a book as she passed, not bothering to slow very much but still looking long enough to notice the marking on the spine. They were just squiggles, not like any human language she’d ever seen, nor any kind of magical notation, that she knew of at least. She pondered this for only a second as she carried on moving swiftly through the maze of bookshelves. </p><p>She was sprinting now, her feet still barely making a sound on the floor as she began to hear faint echoes bouncing off the walls. The shelves of books extended around her as she ran full tilt towards the sounds. The echoes became clearer in her ears as she continued to sprint. They were voices, voices she recognised. An excited giggle that could only have been Lyra, a joyful scream that was definitely Brianna and a shocked exclamation that was certainly Harry, as they all shared a laugh. </p><p>She looked at her surroundings, the infinitely long bookshelves stretching alongside her, fading to points far ahead of her. It was only now she had taken the time to notice that she wasn’t running as fast as she thought, the bookshelves were whizzing past her but she wasn’t moving forward. Her feet were hitting the ground and sliding effortlessly over it and she made no progress not matter how hard she tried. The voices in the background faded to whispers and the bookshelves lost all definition as the library around her melted away into blackness and for a moment, just a moment, a familiar scene faded into focus out of the darkness. The world had tilted and Ginny was laying down now on the cold, wet ground. </p><p>The scene around her was still blurry and marred as if she was looking at it through frosted glass but she knew exactly where she was all the same. Various sounds filled her ears as her other senses sharpened due to the lack of information from her eyes, dripping water, a screech of a giant creature, phoenix song calming her slightly but most clearly of all she could hear Him. Tom Riddle. She lay motionless on the ground as he goaded Harry Potter, who had come to rescue her foolish little self from the peril she found herself in. She could tell her vital signs were fading but his voice only grew stronger as he cursed at Harry. Another colossal screech from the creature split Ginny’s ears as Tom Riddles own scream joined it, the volume splitting Ginny’s head in half. </p><p>Ginny sprang up, sitting bolt up right in the middle of her bed. At least she thought she was. Her entire sense of self was thrown off as she blinked hard and tried to make sense of what she was seeing. She was looking straight at a window, which normally sat behind her bed on either side, separating her from Lyra and Brianna’s beds. She could hear the rain pattering against the window and see it running down the panes of glass, but the usually calming sound did nothing to drown out the pounding of Ginny’s heart in her head. She could feel the blood pumping through her ears, the panic of the dream still coursing through her veins.</p><p>She looked down at her bed and realised her legs were lost under a lump in the bed and to her right another lump began to stir. Ginny flinched back as the lump lunged at her and let out a panicked gasp.</p><p>“Ginny? What’s wrong baby?” Brianna asked in a groggy whisper, “Its like 3am or something what’s up?” </p><p>The lump on her right had turned out to be Brianna who was laying almost straight on one side of the double bed. Ginny had now noticed she was almost perpendicular to Brianna on the bed around halfway down, the covers all bunched up around her. </p><p>Ginny's breath returned to normal as she realised it was just another nightmare. She’d had the ‘Chamber of Secrets' nightmare before; sometimes she would see more than she had tonight, flashes of events more vivid than that dream or sometimes it would be dark so she had nothing to focus on but His slick voice, loaded with sarcasm and mockery. </p><p>“Gin?” Brianna asked, after getting nothing out of Ginny the first time she spoke. Brianna shuffled around the bed slightly, sitting up on her knees so she could see Ginny better across the bed and reach out to her, to try and get a response. Brianna looked across at her girlfriend sat up on the bed, her face was lit up now by the moonlight as Brianna's eyes adjusted. Sweat dappled her pale skin, bits of her hair sticking to her forehead in places. Tears rolled gently down both of her cheeks as Ginny looked on, remembering the awful dreams, and the awful experience that had caused them.</p><p>“Oh Ginny” Brianna said quietly, not wanting to startle her. As she looked around, Ginny tried to straighten herself, wiping her cheeks and straightening out her clothes as if Brianna still might not see that state she was in</p><p>“I’m fine” she managed quietly, not daring to speak any louder in case her tears took over.</p><p>Brianna said nothing as she shuffled forward slightly, grabbing gently wrapping her arms around Ginny as she rested her head on her shoulder. Ginny froze for a second before letting go, she relaxed into the hug resting her head slightly on Brianna’s head, which nuzzled into her shoulder slightly. Brianna rubbed Ginny’s back comfortingly before pulling out of the hug, moving her hands to Ginny’s shoulders. </p><p>“Why don’t you come back to sleep huh?” Brianna suggested with a smile on her face as she turned her head to Lyra who was still asleep, and was laying across the top of the bed laying mostly over the pillows with her legs tucked under the covers and over the top of Ginny’s legs. </p><p>Ginny smiled with Brianna, both of them enjoying how serenely their girlfriend was sleeping. Ginny nodded to Brianna and muttered a sheepish “okay” before Bentley pulling her legs from beneath Lyra and pulling herself from the tangle of bedsheets she had found herself in. She moved up the middle of the bed next to Brianna who wordlessly pulled her down in front of her, so Ginny was the little spoon and Lyra was sleeping soundly just in front of Ginny but facing her. Ginny slept through the rest of the night, free of the nightmare and perfectly content, sandwiched between her two girls. <br/>---------- </p><p> </p><p>Ginny, Brianna and Lyra woke up the next morning, still in the same bed, Lyra was last to wake up afte being poked and proded by the two other girls who were, moments ago, crooning over how cute she looked when she was asleep. Brianna was going to ask Ginny about what happened during the night, but thought it could wait as she kissed Ginny on the head and got up to start getting ready. The rain from the previous night had seemingly stuck and was still filling the otherwise silent room as the girls got ready as quietly as they could, so as not to wake Gia and Lilith who were still both sound asleep.</p><p>The girls met Harry at breakfast in the great hall, he was sat with Hermione and had finished eating. Hermione was talking animatedly half at Harry and half at a piece of parchment in her hands and Harry was quite evidently pretending to pay attention while casting sneaky glances around the room, trying to spot anyone looking at him. </p><p>“You’ll have to ask Professor Moody if you can borrow his eye Harry” said Lyra as they approached. </p><p>Harry have a dry sarcastic laugh at her as the girls sat down with him and Hermione, who put what ever it was she was talking about on hold as she too noticed Harry’s lack of attention. </p><p>They ate breakfast and chatted amongst themselves as Harry seemed to relax a little in their presence, not looking around the room constantly. Ginny noticed Hermione as she realised this and she folded the parchment in her hand and put it away quietly. Soon after Hermione quietly said goodbye to the group, not wanting to interrupt Harry and Brianna explaining some Muggle term to Lyra, who listened intently. </p><p>“I’ll be back, just one sec” Ginny announced to the group as she got up to follow Hermione. </p><p>“Okay? We'll be in the Library if we aren’t here- I’ve got something to tell you!” Harry called after her a she nodded quickly at him and darted out of the hall.</p><p>Ginny caught up to Hermione just around the corner, as she fell in beside her.</p><p>“Hi?” Hermione said, wondering why Ginny had followed her out of the Hall. </p><p>“He does need you, you know” said Ginny, cutting straight to the point. </p><p>“Wha... I mean... It’s not...” Hermione stuttered as her own thoughts interrupted her. </p><p>“He needs you. As a friend, as more than a friend. You are all he had until I... Made my feelings known and then uh, added Brianna and Lyra” Ginny continued, choosing her words carefully “You were the only one he had since the tournament started and the whole school turned on him, and he’s just happy that were interested in him obviously so I think he’s forgotten what he had. But trust me he’s miss you if you were gone.” Ginny said. She had realised how replaced Hermione had felt and couldn’t stand by while she snuck off and hid her feelings from the group. </p><p>“I don’t know how you uhm... Like him. If it’s only a friend thing, or more but...” Ginny paused and grabbed Hermione’s hand as they stood in the corridor “there’s always room for one more.”</p><p>Hermione’s face changed a thousand times as Ginny spoke so candidly about the situation and froze as she so blatantly offered her a place in their relationship. </p><p>“Just friends!” Hermione managed to choke out, almost shouting it as she forced her mouth to work. The blush on Hermione’s face betrayed her however and Ginny smirked just a little as she realised she was on to something. </p><p>“Whatever you say Miss Granger” she replied with a wink. </p><p>“Think about what I said though, he's entertained by his new toys at the moment, but you can’t replace a friend like you Hermione. Not in a single day.” Ginny said turning towards the library, leaving a stunned Hermione behind her in the corridor.</p><p>----------</p><p>Harry sat down with Brianna and Lyra in the quieter corner of the Library where he and Ginny had first gotten more physically acquainted. They had left the great hall almost immediately after Ginny as the two girls demanded to know what it wa he wanted to tell them.</p><p>“So... What are you telling us?!” Brianna asked as they sat down, anxious to hear what it was the young wizard had to tell that was so important. </p><p>“Should we wait for Ginny?” Lyra asked, also keen for information but not wanting Ginny to miss out. </p><p>“Why are we in the Library is it about the dragons?!” Brianna asked again, getting even more excited </p><p>“What about dragons?” asked Ginny as she rounded the corner, sitting next to Lyra so all three girls sat across the desk from Harry. </p><p>“That was quick?” Harry said, slightly confused at Ginnys disappearance after Hermione only taking a minute or two tops.</p><p>“I just had to say something she needed to hear after you ignored her all breakfast. She’s one of your best friends Harry, you need to treat her like it. In case you haven't noticed she’s the only friend you’ve got really, apart from us obviously” Ginny said, in a tone that wasn’t hostile towards Harry but was certainly stern enough to catch him off guard.</p><p>“What do you-“ </p><p>“She’s one of your best friends Harry. Just treat her like it for me okay?” she said, ending the discussion as Lyra and Brianna held back a giggle at Harry’s expense. Watching Ginny put him in his place like that was equal parts intimidating and attractive, as Ginny sat down with the group. </p><p>“SO!” Brianna whisper-shouted again, partially to break Harry’s stunned silence and partially because she couldn’t wait any longer “What did you have to tell us!” </p><p>“Oh. Well” Harry said breaking out of his stupor and turning to face all three girls. “I found it!”</p><p>He was met with 3 slightly confused looks and silence. Before he elaborated.</p><p>“The room! The hidden shower room. It was behind some illusory wall but I found it, using the marauders map.” The girls eyes all lit up, not quite expecting their secret sex room to be ready so soon.</p><p>“When I found it there was a whole load of broken furniture. End tables, wardrobes, a few couches and some other crap. I rearranged it a bit to make it a bit more suited to our needs.” Harry grinned as he said this, as did the girls as they all knew what their 'needs' were. </p><p>“So when are we gonna break it in!” Lyra asked the group eagerly “Take out new fuck room on a test run!” </p><p>“Keep it down Lyra!” Ginny swatted at Lyras arm before the girl got too excited. “Obviously we'll have to be sneaky about it, we can’t get caught sneaking around in the boys dorm.” </p><p>“Well, I think I’ve got it sorted.” Harry said, getting the girls attention again, “The invisibility cloak, you three should be able to fit under it and sneak through the dorm, if your quiet enough. And then, the marauders map to get you there.” </p><p>“The what map?” asked Brianna, sharing yet another confused look with the other girls. </p><p>“Oh... Yeah I guess I haven’t told anyone else about it really” Harry chuckled as he began a rough explanation of the map, how it came from his father and his friends during their childhood (briefly explaining how Sirius wasn’t a bad guy) and finally how it got from the Weasley twins to Harry last year. </p><p>“So it’s just a map of Hogwarts?” asked Brianna, still quite confused.</p><p>“No. It’s THE map of Hogwarts. It shows everyone in the grounds on the map.” Harry replied, loving the look of disbelief on the girls' faces.</p><p>“Everyone?” Lyra asked.</p><p>“Everyone. Where they are, what they’re doing, every minute, of everyday!” Harry said, smirking as he recited Fred and George’s explanation from the previous year. </p><p>“That’s....” Ginny started.</p><p>“Absolutely mental. Yes.” finished Harry as he gave the girls some time to realise the power the map had. </p><p>Harry decided to give the girls a demonstration so he told them to meet him in an empty classroom near the entrance hall as he ran up to his dorm to hastily stuff his father’s invisibility cloak and the marauders map into his bag before setting off to meet the girls. Harry wondered, as he walked, whether his father had ever been in this position. Ready with the map and the cloak to meet a girl (or girls) to sneak of and shag somewhere on the grounds. He bailed on that thought as he realised that if he did ever fuck a girl on the grounds it was probably his mother, Harry shuddered as he tried to think about something else for the rest of his walk. </p><p>The girls all looked to Harry as he entered the room grinning, pulling a folded parchment out of his bag. </p><p>“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good” Harry said, the girls chuckled at the silly line needed to activate the map, stating that it was ‘such a boyish thing to do'.</p><p>Harry showed them the map, handing it to the trio as he fished the cloak out of his bag, the mercurial fabric running through his hands like a liquid. He nudged the three girls together and threw the cloak over them, adjusting it to cover them all perfectly and then standing back, staring at the now blank space.</p><p>“So, I told you where the room is, and how to get into it. You’ve got the perfect tools to get there... Guess I’ll see you in there ladies.” Harry said as he turned to the door and left the room, a smile on his face as he got ready for what was to come. </p><p>The three girls, now alone and invisible in the room stayed silent for but a second. The silence was immediately replaced with excited whoops and gasps as the girls marvelled at how invisible they were and how amazing the map was. They turned their attention to the Gryffindor common room, they traced the path to it and saw Harry roughly half way there. They looked outside the room they were in currently and saw nobody on the map, so decided to slip into the corridor and crept as quietly as they could down the corridors. They saw Harry get to the common room and move through the dorms, he got to the end of a corridor and as his mark on the map moved through the wall or disappeared from the map. </p><p>The girls made it to the door of the common room unseen but couldn’t decide how best to enter without making too much commotion. So they instead opted to go into a nearby bathroom, and take off the cloak, storing it in Ginny’s bag.</p><p>They went through the common room as normal and made it to their room. Once in they got back under the cloak and prepared to sneak to the boys side of the dorms. They had a rough time of it, considering the corridors were just wide enough for three people to walk through side by side, so if a large group came their way, the jig was up. Luckily they utilised the map well enough that they avoided such a disaster. They proceeded to the end of the corridor Harry was last seen on the map in and, waiting for a couple of guys walking to a room, opened the secret door, just like Harry had described. They darted in and Lyra made sure to close the door behind them, restoring the illusion to anyone else walking down the corridor. </p><p>The girls all turned to look into the room, they saw a changing room that was mostly like the one in the girls secret shower, except this one had several layers of junk inside it. The girls looked up to the middle where they saw the three couches Harry had mentioned. Sat upon the middle couch was Harry himself, his robes hung neatly in a wardrobe at the back of the pile of junk and he smiled at the girls, wand in hand. </p><p>He took the map back from Ginny as the stepped carefully up the several feet of junk to meet Harry atop the pile and joined him on the middle couch. </p><p>“Mischief managed” he said, tossing the map to the bottom of the pile, landing on an end table near the door. </p><p>“So... Let’s get this party started...” said Lyra, the most eager to fuck of all the girls, considering she didn’t get much of a chance before she blacked out last time. She stood up from the couch and pulled her robe off, throwing it across the room.</p><p>“Woah woah woah! What are we animals?” Harry said, getting up from the couch, hoping down the pyramid and grabbing Lyras discarded robe from the floor.</p><p>“We have wardrobes Lyra, and all the time in the world.” He continued, making a show of folding Lyras robe over one arm and placing it neatly in a cubby inside one of the wardrobes. He turned back to the trio and had to pick his jaw up off of the floor as he saw Lyra in just her underwear, pinning Ginny to the couch and sucking at a spot on her neck as Ginny giggled and moaned in excitement.</p><p>Luckily none of the girls saw him trip as he rushed back the couches on top of their new sex den to join in on the action.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looks like I caught the fic writing bug! All of a sudden I've got a million ideas for fics I should write but never actually commit to doing anything lmao. </p><p>Think I might so something with Percy Jackson but I don't know what tbh. Want to do something with My Hero Academia too but who knows, I'll probably just stick to this for now, and when this one gets a bit less shit I'll try something else and see if it goes any better lmao. </p><p>Thanks for reading and if you've got any feedback for me drop a comment and I'll try to improve it! </p><p>Cheers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Shag Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and the girls put their new fuck facility to the test.</p><p>Biiiiiig old smut warning on this one!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basically just smut in this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Too late Potter. This one’s mine!” Ginny said from underneath Lyra as he approached. Harry smiled at Ginny as he raised an eyebrow at Brianna who was busying herself with removing Lyras underwear, who was currently on all fours over Ginny. </p><p>“Don’t look at me, I’ve got a job to do.” Brianna said with a wink as she spread Lyras now bare cheeks and dived in, licking and sucking, much to Lyras delight. </p><p>Ginny was working away at Lyras bra as the two continued to kiss messily and passionately. Once it was gone she gave a short hard laugh into the kiss and pinched her nipples, causing the small blond girl to almost scream into her mouth as her back arched in pleasure. </p><p>“Playing rough are we Ginny?” said Lyra with a grin as her hand crept up ginnys still clothed torso and wrapped gently around her throat, squeezing slightly. </p><p>“Try me” Ginny said between moans as the pair continued kissing and Lyra steadily applied more pressure. Suddenly Ginny could hardly breath as Lyras back arched again and she pulled out of their kiss, moaning loud into the air. Brianna smiled as she pushed her tongue further into Lyras tight asshole, as Lyra began to rip Ginny’s clothes of as fast as she could. </p><p>The trio paused and looked to the side of the couch as they heard a loud zip. Harry was dropping his trousers, his impressive cock in one hand, pumping slightly, looking eager to jump into the fray. </p><p>“Ah ah ahhh” Ginny said, pointing at him, them to the couch next to them “Not yet.” She said firmly as Lyra laughed. </p><p>“Wha-” Harry started before Ginny cut him off with a firm look simply pointing at the opposite couch again. Harry gulped and moved to the other couch, his throbbing erection aching all the more now that he was being excluded from the fun. The girls, now all naked, continued in this position until Lyra came, squirting slightly on Ginny's stomach and into Brianna’s mouth.</p><p>“Ahhh I love it when you do that” Brianna said, moving over to Lyras mouth, kissing her as messily as she could, ensuring Harry could see the cum running from her mouth, into Lyras and down both of their bodies. </p><p>“My turn!” said Harry as he stood up. Brianna stood up to meet him and pushed him back to the other couch. </p><p>“Not yet” she said as she pushed him onto his back and began kissing along his jaw line. She eventually started making her way down his chest, and towards his crotch.</p><p>Ginny and Lyra eventually caught on and also started kissing and nipping with their teeth around Harry’s crotch but never touching his cock or balls. </p><p>Harry felt like he was caught somewhere between heaven and hell. He definitely preferred being left on his own on the couch, than being mercilessly teased by all three girls at once. Lyra was absolutely the worst, her breath tickling the tip of his twitching cock as she hovered above it.</p><p>The girls all took turns giggling as they watched Harry’s cock twitch, his balls clench. He was theirs. Theirs to do with whatever they wished, their own personal cock. Ginny moved the two other girls out of the way and lay down on Harry’s chest, her drooling pussy now just an inch from the tip of his cock, her mouth right next to his ear. </p><p>“Your ours Harry. We can do. Whatever. We. Want” she whispered as she pushed the tip of his dick against her pussy and pulled it away again. His face tensed in a sadistic smile as he nodded. </p><p>“Yes girls. I’m yours. I'm yours!” Harry grinned as the three girls all smiled and giggled at him, Lyra grabbing his cock and stroking it once, feeling the veins pulse as she did so. Brianna grabbed his balls and massaged them gently in her hands as Lyra slowly but surely began pumping his cock faster and faster until she worked up a steady rhythm. Harry was panting now, Ginny moving up and down with him as she still lay on his chest, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as she felt him tense up. </p><p>“Stop girls!” she said, as both Lyra and Brianna both sat up, away from Harry. </p><p>“NO!” Harry roared the torturous feeling of release fading away from him as his cock, still steel hard, twitched madly in the air. Begging for contact. </p><p>A few seconds passed and Ginny planted a kiss on Harry’s cheek, he chuckled as she did so.</p><p>“You’re evil” he said to Ginny before turning to Lyra and Brianna with a wicked smile on his face. </p><p>“Ten Galleons to who ever makes Ginny cum hardest!” he said as he flipped himself over, wrestling slightly with Ginny as they both giggled, Ginny trying to protest but looking forward to the coming attacks all to much. Harry eventually got a hold o her wrists and pinned them to the couch above her head. His twitching cock rested between her tits as he sat over her stomach. He saw her face melt as Lyra and Brianna both jumped to action, each taking a leg and lifting them apart, revealing her drooling pussy and tight asshole as they raised her ass slightly.</p><p>Ginnys face was a delight to watch as he moved Ginny’s arms so he could restrain both with one hand as he slowly pumped his cock, occasionally rubbing it between Ginnys firm tits. It wasn’t particularly effective but he wanted to punish Ginny for not letting him cum.</p><p>Lyra and Brianna were taking turns sucking and teasing Ginny’s sensitive clit as Brianna fucked her pussy with two fingers as fast as she could, Lyra had her middle finger as deep in Ginny’s ass as she could get it, she pulled it out and reached around, shoving the same finger as well as one index finger and Ginny sucked on them hungrily. A few seconds later Ginny was screaming in pure carnal pleasure as two wet fingers stretched her tight asshole open as Brianna and Lyra sped up their attack. Briannas mouth was now permanently attached to Ginny’s clit, occasionally giving her a break as she felt Ginny’s pussy clench around her fingers as she came. </p><p>Harry moved up on to his knees, either side of Ginny and shuffled forwards before leaning over Ginny’s head. </p><p>“Speed up girls.” He said with a smile as Brianna and Lyra moaned along with Ginny as their hands became blurs, in and out of Ginny's holes. Harry pushed his dick into Ginny’s screaming mouth and her lips sealed around it instantly. Harry could see the fog of lust behind her eyes as her tongue danced around the head of his swollen cock. He pushed forwards and almost came there and then as Ginny came, moaning around his shaft. Ginny ripped her arms free of Harry’s restraint and grabbed his ass, pushing him further into her mouth, determined to bottom out like Lyra had. She pulled Harry further over her, almost throwing him off the couch as she tilted her head back, allowing him further into he throat. She felt electricity dance across every nerve in her body as her nose met is stomach and her tongue found the top of his balls. </p><p>Lyra and Brianna had never heard the sounds Ginny was making come out of a human before, the two of them could feel their own orgasms build, sheerly from how hot the visual experience had been. Ginnys whole body shook as Harry pulled out of her throat, two strings of cum firing into Ginny’s mouth as her orgasm exploded out of her. Ginny was shaking as her pussy and ass nearly broke her girlfriends fingers, Harry had fired his load all over her face and mostly in here mouth which she drunkenly swallowed. Her legs shook and spasmed as she gasped for air. Brianna and Lyra slowly retracted their digits from Ginny as they let her recover. </p><p>Harry turned to them and smiled, his dick still rock hard and covered in spit. Lyra walked over to the other couch and hopped up on to it, crawling on all fours and with a single look, summoned Brianna and Harry to her couch while Ginny recovered. </p><p>Harry knelt behind her and immediately began lining his raging hard on with her entrance. Brianna lay back in front of Lyra, lifting her legs up and held them behind her arms, showing her flexibility off to Harry, who paused with the top of his cock pressed against Lyras pussy. </p><p>Lyra pushed herself back into Harry’s cock, burying half of his cock immediately inside her. She bit her lip as he stretched her out, and moaned as he grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them open, watching her asshole twitch as he pushed another few inches into her before stoppin, about half an inch before he was all the way in. Lyra screamed as she felt Harrys dick push against her cervix, the feeling was slightly painful but thrilling, so much so that last time it happened she passed out. </p><p>“Be careful, it kinda hurts” she slurred to Harry as she busied herself with the tasty snack Brianna was offering her. </p><p>Harry carefully pushed in and out of Lyra, careful to not reach the end again. Brianna pushed Lyras head deeper into her crotch as her tongue danced around her clit. Harry felt himself getting closer and by the sounds of their moans, the two girls were close as well. He remembered something he saw Ginny do to Lyra and smirked as he wet his finger, and forced it into Lyras asshole as far as he could. Relishing in the moans he heard underneath him as he thrust hard into Lyra as he came, forgetting himself and pushing as deep into Lyra as he could. He felt the wall of her cervix before he could do anything about it as Lyras back arched as she came hard on his dick, squirting and spasming before falling limp into Brianna’s crotch as she passed out again, just like last time. </p><p>“NO! I was so close!” Brianna moaned as she slid herself from under the unconscious girl. Harry stood himself up and panted, his dick softening after all the action so far. </p><p>“This is your fault, you’re gonna fix it” Brianna said as she jumped up into Harry’s arms, wrapping her legs around Harry’s waist and grinding her self into Harry. </p><p>“Fuck me baby” she whispered into his ear as she reached under her ass and grabbed his half hard cock, jamming it into her pussy and grinding her hips back and forth. </p><p>“Don’t tell me your... Going soft on me Harry.” Brianna giggled into his ear as she began moaning as sensually as possible, in an effort to stir his erection back to life. It began to work as she felt him harden slightly, but she could tell Harry's tank was almost on empty. </p><p>“What if I let you fuck my ass huh? Would you get hard for me then hmm?” Harry was running on fumes at this point, his legs were close to buckling and his dick ached from the sheer amount and strength of his orgasms in the past few days. But hearing this, was like somebody had mainlined adrenaline straight into his heart. He picked Brianna up by her ass and redoubled his efforts, spearing Brianna’s pussy on his fully hard cock. </p><p>Brianna moaned in ecstasy as she was filled completely by Harry, together they thrusted into each other, faster and faster until Brianna came on Harry, who didn’t stop thrusting.</p><p>“A promise... Is a promise” Brianna said between laboured breaths as she jumped down from Harry’s waist and bent over the arm of the couch that Ginny was on, who had come around and was watching Brianna and Harry, with rapt attention. She spread her ass cheeks apart and offered it to Harry, shaking it seductively as he bent down and licked tentatively over her asshole. </p><p>Brianna winced I’m pleasure as she felt his tongue fill her asshole and winced again as he replaced it with two fingers, stretching her tightest hole. Brianna panted as she felt another orgasm fast approaching, she squeaked in pleasure as the excictement built as Harry rubbed the tip of his swollen cock against her asshole. </p><p>Harry pushed forward, the tip of his cock disappearing into her tight hole as she squeezed his cock. Harry moaned in ecstasy as he slid further into her. Brianna stopped his advance and rolled over, using her arms to push her tits together, to give him a bit more inspiration. Harry grinned as he grabbed Brianna’s tits and slowly fucked Brianna’s ass, using only half of his cock. After a few pumps Harry sped up slightly, Brianna got louder and louder as he slowly worked more and more of his cock into Brianna’s ass. Before he knew it he was balls deep Brianna’s tight ass and was in love with the faces he was making her make as she came again, her eyes rolling back into her head as she almost faded into unconsciousness like Lyra and Ginny had. </p><p>He watched her fight it however as he pulled out and slammed back into Brianna’s virgin asshole as he continued fucking her. He felt his balls tighten as he once again slammed all the way into Briannas ass and came once again. Harry crashed hard, not even having the effort to pull out of Brianna’s ass, the hole was that tight that it was one of the only things keeping Harry upright. She fell backwards as Harry’s cock was gently pulled out of her sore but satisfied asshole. </p><p>Harry felt a hand on his back, one on his cock as he was pulled out of Brianna and passed out backwards onto the couch behind him. Ginny smiled as she let him go, wondering if he felt this in love when the girls passed out. She looked at Brianna, who had crawled over to Lyra and passed out with one arm wrapped around her. Ginny smiled at her two girl friends as she moved to the same couch as Harry and curled up next to him and succumbed to the tiredness. </p><p>-------- </p><p>Harry rolled over, trying to go back to sleep but was forced to wake up when he felt a strange sensation on his face. He pulled away and opened his eyes, his vision filled by burning red strings. He looked down and saw Ginny’s head curled up against his shoulder. His dick stirred as he realised she was still naked, but regretted his hormanal instinct as a wave of pain rolled over him. A sign from his body that his dick was out of action until he recovered. So instead he planted a small kiss on top of Ginnys head and rested his head back on the couch. </p><p>“Awwee”</p><p>“Well aren’t you two just the cutest” </p><p>Lyra and Brianna’s mocking voices came from the other couch as they both stood up Brianna's gait clearly effected by Harry fucking her ass. He watched as the two girls ass' jiggled as they walked down towards the shower room. Harry liked the idea of a hot shower right about now and prodded Ginny until she finally woke and followed Harry’s gaze, enjoying the view of their girlfriends walking naked to the showers. </p><p>“I could stay in here all day with you guys” Ginny sighed as she and Harry both got up to head to the showers. Ginny paused as her stomach rumbled. </p><p>“Maybe with some food though!” she laughed nervously as Harry pulled her into a kiss. </p><p>“I couldn’t agree more” Harry said as they made it into the showers.</p><p>The four teens all shared one shower, a comfortable silence filling the room as they room turns cleaning each other and generally being close to each other. Harry especially took care to give each girl time. He chuckled as he saw Brianna wince slightly as she cleaned herself, Harry bent her over slowly and she blushed as he ran hot soapy water over her sore slightly bruised asshole, winking at her and planting a kiss on her ass cheek as he stood up. He helped Ginny wash her hair and pressed himself behind Lyra as he ran his soapy hands all over her smaller torso, relishing in the little moans she gave. </p><p>Around half an hour later the group went back into the main room and, realising they had no towels used their wands to magically dry each other. Each of the girls making a bait of a show of getting changed, enjoying reaction it got out of Harry. Just as the girls were making to get under the invisibility cloak again and leave the room with the aid of the marauders map. </p><p>“Girls wait” they heard Harry say, as he cleared the room and stopped, just in front of them, seemingly frozen. </p><p>“I...” </p><p>“I love you” Ginnys voice rang out in the otherwise silent room. </p><p>Harrys face paled.</p><p>“Yeah...” Harry said, wondering how Ginny knew what he was going to say. .</p><p>Ginny stepped forward and grabbed Harry by the collar and pulled him into a kiss, barely stopping to breathe as she did the same to the other girls. </p><p>“We all love each other yeah?” Ginny said, giving her girls and boy time to recover from the surprise kisses and answer.</p><p>“Yeah!” was the general concensus, making Ginny happier than she ever thought she could be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>